Scarlet
by smuttyspeedster
Summary: She was his wolfsbane and he was her cure. He was the speedster and she was the slow poke. She was born with it and he acquired it. He was quiet and collective and she was loud and outgoing. She had street smarts and he had book smarts. But I guess opposites do attract.
1. Chapter 1

**Her name Is Trouble**

Stepping off the platform, I took a huge breath. This is the start of my new life here in Central City.

I walked outside to scan the perimeter for someone who is supposed to be helping me.

 **'** _I wanna breathe you in like your vapor, I wanna be the one you remember, I wanna feel your love like the weather, all over me, all over me.'_

my phone rang.

It was Felicity.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"Are you off your train yet?"

"Yes, I am. Where's this dude who's supposed to be helping me?"

"I just called him. He should be somewhere outside. Look for a dude wearing converse, jeans, and a sweater over a flannel. That's usually what he wears."

"Is he extremely clumsy and has awesome hair?" someone said from behind me and I jumped.

"Who the hell?" I said, turning around, seeing the guy Felicity had just described.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, I just heard your conversation and you're the only person here who looks exactly like Felicity so I just came over here, assuming you were the twin sister Felicity was talking about."

"Wow, you talk a lot. I'm Veronica." I said, holding out my free hand to this man.

"And you are very blunt. I'm Barry." he says, shaking my hand.

When he does this, I feel a warmth and like a buzzing feeling. He has a lot of energy stored. I have a knack for that. It's kinda cool actually. I can tell how energetic a person is by touching them. If they have a high amount of energy stored, I feel sort of a high buzzing. If they have low energy, it's a low buzz.

"I see you've met Barry Allen. Have fun. Ollie has an issue. I'll call you in a few hours to check in. Bye sissy. Mwah." She says.

"Bye sissy. Mwah." I say, hanging up.

I look to Barry and he scratches the back of his neck, nervously.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

"Yes, sir!" I say, excitedly.

Barry grabs my bags and leads us to the car. An undercover cop car. What the-?

"It's my dad's. He's a detective." he said, noticing my unease.

I nod to him. He puts away my bags and opens my door and I get in. I appreciate his gentlemanly gestures but I'm a well shaped woman, I can handle myself.

Barry starts the car and we drive for about fifteen minutes to a very suburban area. We stop at a two story house and he kills the engine.

"Home sweet home."

I smile and unbuckle my seatbelt, grabbing the door handle but Barry is faster and opens the door for me.

I smile and shake my head as Barry gets my bags. I walk up the walkway and up to the porch.

"The door is open, just go in, I'll meet you there." Barry says, struggling with something in the car.

I nod and open the door, walking inside and taking in the amazing view.

There were so many pictures. Littering the walls and the tables and anywhere that had a flat surface. As I looked around, I noticed that most pictures consisted of a boy and two other people. The most recent seeming one was of Barry and a dark skinned girl. I would've guessed she was his girlfriend. I had Immediately pegged him as the nerd who got the girl.

"That's Iris." Barry said from behind me, effectively scaring the hell out of me.

"You scared me." I pouted, feeling my heart still racing.

"I'm sorry."

I nodded, letting him know it was okay and that I didn't actually hold anything against him.

"Your girlfriends is really beautiful." I said.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's Joe's daughter."

"Lemme show you your room so you can get settled in. Joe should be home soon."

I nodded, feeling slightly shy. I didn't know why. I was usually so outgoing and loud. Something is sooo wrong.

I followed Barry up the stairs and to a door. He opened it for me, letting me walk in first. I looked around. The room had beautiful blue walls and three windows, giving the room a triangle affect.

All the furniture was there except the bed. I looked back to Barry as he just realized the biggest error in the room.

"Fudge. You can sleep in my room." He said.

I blushed. "Uh..."

"Not with me, I'll take the couch until I can get you a bed."

I sighed. "Um...okay."

Barry nodded and I turned and glared at my suitcase.

"Glaring at your suitcase isn't gonna unpack it."

"I know. I just hate unpacking." I said.

"What if I help? Then it'll get done faster."

Spending some time with someone I barely knew? Count me in.

I nodded and he walked in the room sitting down and unzipping the biggest suitcase.

•Two Hours Later•

Barry and I sat against the wall, Logic playing through the speakers and the drawers all full.

"Finally done." I sighed.

I heard a chuckled come from Barry's location and I glanced over to him, wanting to hear the beautiful sound again. I had never heard something so majestic and I don't mean to make this sound creepy. Barry's laugh was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

Barry noticed my staring and awestruck look and smiled (effectively leaving me starstruck again).

"What?" He asked, genuinely confused.

I stuttered in an effort to stop myself from staring and making me seem creepy. I will not start rambling. I'll leave that to Felicity.

"Nothing. I just noticed that you have a really nice laugh." I said, nonchalant.

"Thank you, Veronica."

"Please call me Liz."

I noticed the weird look on his face and explained that Elizabeth was my middle name and that my father called me Liz.

He nodded.

"I'm hungry. Can we order a pizza? I'll pay." I said.

"Nonsense. You're the guest. This pizza is on the house. Next time though." Barry said, pulling out his phone.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, let me know when the pizza gets here." I say.

Barry nods and I grab my stuff and head to the bathroom.

It takes me a minute to realize that I don't know how to work the shower. I stood naked, staring at the shower like a dumb blonde (which is ironic, seeing as my twin is a blonde).

"Uh Barry, I have an issue!" I yell, hoping he'd hear me.

I hear a ruffling at the door.

"What's wrong?" Barry says.

"I don't know how to work the shower. Could you show me how?" I ask, blushing, happy he couldn't see my flustered face.

"Yea sure. Um...are you decent?" He asked.

I looked down at my naked figure. "Shit." I mumbled and grabbed a towel to cover up.

"Come in."

The knob turned and Barry slowly walked in, hand over his eyes.

"Barry, it's okay. Just show me how to work the shower." I said, laughing at him.

He uncovered his face and walked to the shower. Showing me how to turn the water on and how to turn on the shower.

"Thank you. You're my hero." I said, bravely kissing his cheek.

I watched as his cheeks turned a Rosy shade of red and he nodded and left the bathroom.

 **(A/N: Okay! End of chapter one! Tell me if you like. Please give me them reviews. )**


	2. Effectively Jobless

**Effectively Jobless**

 **~Liz~**

At about 7 AM, my phone rang, effectively scaring the crap out of Barry and I. We had both fallen asleep in the living room on the couch.

I searched for the source of the obnoxious ringing and found it quickly.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Vern! You had me worried. I was about to send a string of angry text messages." Felicity said, worried.

I rolled my eyes.

"You know, people do this thing in the morning, it's called sleeping. You should try it sometime."

"It's hard to when you're the CEO of a billion dollar company."

"Well, I for one, am completely jobless and you're irritating me." I say.

"I'm sorry sis. I'll send you a few details for some job offers in Central. Maybe you and Barry could go job hunting."

"Sure. Now I have to start my daily exercise routine and you have to hang up before I kill you." I say, threatening her.

"Yes, ma'am. Bye sissy, love you."

"I love you too." I hang up the phone.

I look around and notice Barry's intense stare.

"What?" I say, blushing.

"Nothing. I just noticed the slob on your face." Barry says, his morning voice sexy as ever.

I freak out for a second and rub all over my face trying to rid the nasty saliva of my face.

"Is it gone?" I ask frantically.

"Yep." Barry says smirking.

"There was never really slob, was there?" I ask.

He shakes his head a bursts into laughter as I glare daggers at him.

"You're gonna pay for that, Allen." I growl at him.

He puts his hands up in mock surrender and laughs.

I soon find myself laughing too and I Chuck a couch pillow at him, which he catches.

He quirks an eyebrow up at me and I freeze, curious as to what's about to happen.

He hops up and sprints over to me. I just sit and wait for him to make the next move. He looks me in the eye and leans forward. He leans forward until his lips ghost over mine. My heart beats erratically and my eyes flutter closed.

Five seconds pass and there's no movement. I open my eyes and Barry's looking at me intensely.

A second later, I go to move away but his hands grab my side and I jolt upwards. He moves back and does it again, making me jolt again. He keeps doing it as I laugh my butt off.

"Stop. I'm going to pee my pants!" I squeal in between breaths.

"Physical contact already Barry? I'm proud." Someone says and Barry freezes.

I soon stop laughing and sit up.

Standing in the door to the kitchen was a man. He was dark skinned and thick bearded. I could see the crinkles around his eyes, hinting that he smiled a lot. He was dressed in dress pants, a long sleeved shirt, and a gun belt around his neck.

I stood up. I began to feel nervous. The fact that I didn't know this man brought a chill to my spine. He stared at me and I stared at him, a quizzical look in my eye. Barry must have felt my unease because he immediately stepped up.

"Veronica, this is Joe. My adoptive father." He says, gesturing with his hands towards the man.

The man walks forward, looking me up and down before extending a hand towards me. I take his hand and shake it. His fatherly figure immediately making me feel submissive.

My phone chimes and I reach for it, Barry reaching it first. He hands it to me and I check the notification. It's Felicity sending all the job offers in Central. I show the text to Barry.

"Felicity was sending me some job offers here in the city. She ready printed NY resume and gave it to me. Can you please come with me and show me the city?" I say, pleading with my eyes.

Barry scratched his neck and looked over to Joe, who seemed to have an amused look upon his eyes.

"Sure. I'll go with you." Barry said, shrugging his shoulders after having a silent argument with Joe.

"Okay. I'll go get dressed and then we can go." I said excitedly, then running up the stairs to get dressed.

• **Barry** •

I watched as Liz ran up the stairs before turning to look at Joe. He was staring at me with a look that I knew all too well. The look of mischief.

"What?" I asked, a smile ghosting across my lips.

"You like her don't you?" Joe asked, pointing up the stairs.

"No. " I defend, knowing I didn't feel anything for Liz.

"Fine." Joe says, walking into the kitchen.

Liz soon walks down the stairs and it takes me a second to register that my mouth is hanging open.

She's wearing a short white dress with spaghetti straps, black strappy heels, and a black leather jacket to top off her outfit.

Her auburn hair is sitting perfectly on her head in cute little ringlets. She flips her hair over her shoulder and checks her phone.

I noticed my staring and immediately look down at myself, realizing I still had on my pajamas.

I flash upstairs, quickly getting dressed. I pull on a flannel and slip a blazer on over it then put on some skinny jeans and I topped it off with my converse.

I flash back downstairs and stand in front of the door, waiting for Liz to look up.

"You ready to go, Bubblegum?" She asked.

I stare at her in complete confusion as she burst into laughter.

"I'm calling you Bubblegum now because your name is Bartholomew and that's a mouthful." She says, smiling proudly at me.

I shake my head at her.

"Unbelievable." I say.

I open the door and we start our walk towards the city. Sometime during our walk, I hailed a cab so that we could get to the city quicker.

"What's the first place?" I ask.

"Um...some place called Jitters?" She said, confusion spreading across her visage.

"Jitters please." I say to the driver.

He nods and drives off to the location.

"You have your resume?" I ask.

"Yes sir." She says, holding out a folder to me.

I open up the folder and look at her resume and I'm appalled. Her top three references are from Ray Palmer, Oliver Queen, and Simon Stagg.

I look over to her.

"Why are you applying for a job at Jitters? Your references and previous occupations are exemplary." I ask, curiosity taking over.

"I just thought I'd start small. I mean, Mercury and Star Labs would've been my first choice if I wasn't starting small." She said, looking over to me.

I found her hand gestures adorable. She talked amidly with her hands and it was too cute.

I nodded at her and handed her folder back.

"I own Star Labs, you know." I say, crossing my arms and looking over to her.

"You're THE Barry Allen? The guy Harrison Wells left his whole fortune to?" The driver asked and I nodded.

"You're lying." She said, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Nope. Scouts honor." I said, raising three fingers.

She laughed and shook her head.

"I'm in the car with a billionaire." She said.

I laughed.

The taxi stopped and we got out, her getting out and immediately walking in.

She walked to the front counter and asked where the manager's office was.

"Thank you." She said and walked around the counter and into a door.

I sat down at a table to wait for her. My phone rang all of a sudden. I pulled it out. Cisco. I ignored it, my stubbornness taking over.

Liz came out of the back, face sullen. I stood up, waiting to congratulate her.

"So...?" I asked, holding my hands out expectantly.

"I didn't get the job, Bubblegum." she says, looking up at me, heterochromia stained eyes to my emerald ones.

It was then that I realized, she was something different.

"What? Why not?" I asked, coming out of my induced trance.

"Apparently, my references and previous occupations are too amazing," she says in an exasperated tone.

"I have a spot open if you want to apply." I say to her.

She looks up at me with her eyes full of hope and I smile at her.

"Can we do the interview here? I mean, if that's fine with you." I add, wanting her to feel comfortable with me and our surroundings.

Star Labs is a bit too big and intimidating for me.

"Yea sure." She says, sitting down.

"Alright so, Star Labs. AKA The Science and Technology Advanced Research Laboratories." I say, sitting down.

"Yep." She says, popping the P.

"Why do you want to work here?" I say.

"Because 1: You're hiring. 2: I'm skilled in the art of science and bioengineering. 3: I would like to work with someone I know." she explains.

"Well-" I start but am cut off by my phone ringing.

I pull it out and hold up a finger to her, the universal sign for one minute.

"Hey Joe what's up?" I say.

"There's been a murder at the chemical plant. We found a body, we just need a CSI." Joe says.

"Okay, be there in a few." I say.

Liz looks over at me confused as I start to stand.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"I'm sorry, I have to cut our exploration short. I'm gonna call Iris and have her show you the rest of Central City. I'll walk so the car is yours." I say, throwing her the keys and walking out the door, dialing Iris's number.


	3. O3

**The Man Who Saved Central City In a Nutshell**

" _The singularity won't stop, not even after the Earth is gone." Professor Stein explained._

 _"We have to disrupt the motion!" Barry yelled over the noise._

 _"It cannot be stopped!" Stein yelled back._

 _"I have to try!" Barry said, speeding off into the singularity._

 _The familiar red streak could be seen as people rushed to get to safety, trying to figure out what was going on._

 _There was so much screaming and chaos going on in the city as there was a sudden rush to get to safety. Random debris and giant pieces of cement flew into the giant black hole from everywhere around the city._

 _Barry ran into the hole, running in a circle around it in the opposite direction, trying to disrupt the circuit of the hole._

 _A woman hung on for dear life onto the doors of Jitters, trying hard not to be sucked into the black hole._

 _"Brilliant! He's contained the singularity by adding to its energy and momentum." Stein said, staring upwards._

 _"Barry! It's stabilizing! Keep doing what you're doing!" Cisco yelled into his phone that was connected to Barry's com set._

 _"I'm not sure how much longer I can." Barry said, pushing himself to run faster._

 _"Cisco! Now what?" Joe yelled._

 _"We have to merge the inner and outer event horizons." Stein said._

 _"How do we do that?" Ronnie yelled to him._

 _"By separating in the eye of it. The amount of energy from the fissure should do the trick." Stein said, never taking his eyes off of the hole._

 _Ronnie looked down then over to Professor and then over to Caitlyn._

 _"It's our only hope, Ronald."_

 _"Ronnie, no. It's too dangerous. What if you can't escape the inrush?" Caitlyn said to Ronnie._

 _Ronnie pushed Caitlyn's hair behind her ears then grabbed her face._

 _"Cait, we have to try." He said the kissed her._

 _Stein and Ronnie merged into FIRESTORM and flew off into the singularity with Barry._

 _Barry looked up and noticed them fly in._

 _"Ronnie...Professor." He whispered in protest._

 _FIRESTORM looked down at Barry sadly._

 _"NO!" Barry protested loudly._

 _But it was too late. They ripped the quantum splicer off of their chest and exploded._

 _The explosion rang through the whole singularity and it collapsed within itself._

 _Everything began to fall, including Barry, Ronnie, and Professor Stein._

 _Barry rushed to save the first body he'd seen and ran down the side of the building._

 _He ran to a wall, sitting the body down, which was identified as Professor Martin Stein._

 _Barry stood up, looking in the sky and the back down to Stein._

 _He grabbed Stein's shoulder and the older man became instantly alert._

 _"Ronald?" He asked Barry, to which he shook his head._

 _"Ronald?" he asked again, and Barry shook his head once again._

 _Joe, Caitlyn, Cisco, and Iris all rushed over to the two, all looking shocked._

 _Cailtyn and Iris stopped, not spotting Barry._

 _Barry looked down at Stein again and pulled Caitlyn into a hug._

 _"I'm so sorry." he whispered to her as she sobbed into his shoulder._

My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. When I was a child, I saw my mother killed by something impossible, my father went to prison for her murder. Then an accident made me the impossible and I became the Flash. I used my powers to find the man responsible for my mother's death. I thought I would finally get justice for my family but I failed. It's been 6 months, since the singularity. I'm on my own now. I decided it's better that way, keeps the people I care about safe. There's only one thing I can do now... I run.

"How's it going?" Joe said, walking over to me as I investigated the dead man's body and belongings.

"Uh...good. How you doin'?" I replied, putting away the man's ID and other cards into a baggie.

"Good." Joe said.

An awkward silence followed as I continued to investigate.

"So...the victim. His name is Al Rothstein. He's a welder here at the nuclear plant. Co-worker found him this morning." Joe explained, trying to make up the silence that followed.

I nodded, understanding his story.

"So, what do you got?" He asked me.

"Um...petechiae on his face and the whites of his eyes." I explained as he squatted down to examine my findings.

"This bruising around his neck." I said, gesturing the now purple marks on Rothstein's neck.

"So he was strangled?" he asked and I hummed in approval.

"By someone very strong and very large." I said, looking over to him, hinting something.

"Or...something?" he asked, hinting right back, knowing what I meant.

"Uh..this wasn't Grodd." I say quickly.

"Oh thank god." he replies, standing back up.

I grunted, putting my equipment away.

"Look, I'll let you know when I find more." I say, standing up.

"So this Flash Day thing? I'm hoping you plan on making an appearance." Joe says to me, switching to a subject that I didn't really want to get into.

"Uhhh. Nah I haven't decided." I say, finding great interest in my now fading All Star Chuck Taylor's.

"Bar, I heard the mayor is trying to give you the key to the city."

"Um...I don't need an award."

"You love getting awards. Like all those science trophies you got in high school."

"Those I deserved. I'll let you know what I find." I say, walking away and pulling out my cell.

I dial Liz's number and press the green button, putting my phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I hear her voice say, she sounds almost like Felicity.

"Hey. You still out?"

"Actually, yea. Why?"

"Can you drive over to the Lab? I want to show you something."

"I was already on my way there. I was gonna wait for you."

"Okay good. Meet you there." I say.

"Bye." she says.

"How come I don't get a phone kiss?" I say, feigning sadness over the phone.

"Because I don't know where your lips have been."

"True. Bye!" I say, hanging up.

I look around for witnesses and when I don't see any, I speed off to Star Labs.

Soon after I walk in and set my stuff down, I get a notification stating that there was an unknown person on the premises. I let down the guard and speed to the doors.

"Hello!" I hear Liz yell, banging on the doors.

"Yep. Definitely nothing like her twin." I mumble.

I open the doors and let her in.

"Finally. You weirdo." she comments, then covers her mouth.

"Come on, I wanna talk to you about something." I say.

"Okay."

We reach the Cortex and I flip on the lights.

"Is that a multi laptop surveillance desk?" she asks, running over to the desk.

"Yes."

She looks up at me with a shine in her eye.

Then she looks around.

"Is that the latest FRS?" she asks, looking over into the other room.

"Also a yes."

She seems so giddy.

"Okay, what'd you want to talk about?" she asks, all tones of astonishment disappearing.

"I wanted to talk to you about the job." I say.

"Did I get it? I'd die if I didn't." She says, looking me pointedly in the eye.

"Not literally because I don't think you can die from a simple no from a job you really wanted but as they s-"

"You got the job." I cut her off from her almost extensive rambling.

She looks up at me.

"I DID?!"

I nod.

She then makes the most ear splitting sound that could ever come from a woman's mouth.

"YESSSSSSS!" she yelled, jumping up and down before gaining her composure.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so excited." She says.

"It's fine. Now, I have to go because it's getting late and I have work to do at the lab so I'm gonna drop you off at home. Iris should be there by now." I said to her.

"Okay." She said, grabbing her stuff and walking out the door.

I turn off all the lights and leave the building, making sure all security walls were up.

I drive Veronica home and take the car to Jitters.

I then begin working on fixing the damage done from the singularity 6 months ago.

I flash around, fixing things that need to be fixed, picking up debris, scaring away rodents, and picking up furniture.

~ **Liz** ~

After Barry dropped me off, I ran up to the guest room to shower and change.

I got showered and put on my pajamas, walked into Barry's room, turned on the TV, then snuggled up under his covers.

As soon as I got deep into watching an episode of 2 Broke Girls, my phone rings.

I pick it up and stare at the caller ID for a second. A Metropolis number. Who could I possibly know living in Metropolis? I hesitantly slid the answer button over and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Ronnie! I've missed you so much! I was so worried about you." the voice says, which I immediately recognize as Clark's.

Clark Kent. My oldest and most dearest friend. I knew everything about him and he knew everything about me. I knew that he was The Man of Steel himself. I had stumbled upon his powers one day when I had been suspicious of him. He is 33 and I myself am 27. Yet Clark Kent or Kal-El was my best friend. He had taken my long overkept virginity when I had asked him to, a few weeks after the end of Senior year. I was officially an adult as he had been for a few years. He did it, only because I had asked him to and he had wanted me to experience it with someone I knew and not some weird ass stranger on the street. We had then become friends with benefits, only using each other for sex when it was direly needed. Afterwards, we just came to an agreement that we didn't need to do it anymore and just stayed really close best friends.

"Chubby?! I missed you too! You could have flown over here long ago. You should come visit soon." I say to him.

"When I'm not out saving the world, I'll totally come and visit you Ron." He says and I could hear the smile in his voice.

'Clark? Who is that?' I heard a voice ask and I rolled my eyes.

Lois Lane. Superman's damsel in distress. I had never liked her. She had always been too nosy for her own good and went and got Clark into trouble. He was so smitten with her that he wouldn't see that she was just doing this for attention. I mean, world renown new reporter nominated and awarded a Pulitzer? Attention whore much? Like seriously? Bitch, you probably personally ran into Lex Luthor's arms multiple times, just so he could "kidnap" you and start a fight with Superman. Honestly, I will be more than overjoyed when Clark finally leaves her.

"No one honey, just Kara." he says, sighing.

"Oh, so I'm your cousin now? I don't think cousins sleep with each other unless you're like from the south." I comment.

He lets out a chuckle.

"I gotta go now, Ronnie, I'll call you soon." he said.

"Okay. Bye Chubbie. I love you." I said.

"I love you too bye." he said, and the phone line went dead.

~ **BARRY** ~

After Iris's long speech, Barry decided that he'd better haul ass to the Flash Day rally or he'd be dead before he could even make up an excuse.

Iris had woken up Veronica early so that she could dress her up in the best red and yellow outfit she could put together. Then she'd drug her to the rally to celebrate yet another hero that Veronica had been hearing about.

The music of the rally was loud. There was so much red and yellow that Liz expected to see a few hotdogs there. But nope, all there was were sweets. Not that she had been complaining, she had loved sweets. There were so many people there, most of the city actually. She had wondered how many of them were metahumans.

The mayor stood on stage, talking with a few other important people of the city.

Joe and Cisco leaned on the hood of Joe's cop car, scanning the crowds for trouble.

"You expecting trouble?' Cisco said, looking around.

"Cop's always expect trouble. In this city, I expect super evil flying monsters." Joe said, in all seriousness.

"That's a solid expectation." Cisco said.

Joe chuckled, his happiness making Cisco crack a smile.

Cisco pulled out the toothpick in his mouth as he spotted two things out of the blue.

"Well I'll be." he said, putting the pick into his pocket.

Caitlyn was standing by an ambulance, face as stoic as ever.

Liz crept her way over to Joe, him being the only person she knew with a good form of protection.

Liz walked over to Joe's car and slid in between Joe and Cisco.

"Joe, is it alright if I stay near you? I feel safer near a cop." She said.

Cisco gave her a look and Joe nodded.

"Sure thing Veronica." he said.

"Please, just call me Liz." she said to him, touching his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Cisco said to Liz, eying her.

"Excuse my manners, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Veronica Smoak. Felicity's identical twin." she said, holding out her hand for Cisco to shake.

"You look exactly like her." Cisco said.

"I know...that's why I dress and act differently, my hair is even brown to prove that I am not her."

The crown cheered as the mayor walked across the stage to the podium.

"Good Morning Central City! A year ago, our world changed. Our city became ground zero for...some pretty weird stuff. We got a new breed of criminal, men and women who defied not only our laws but physics and reason. But we got something else too. We got...The Flash." The mayor said, the crowd cheering at the end of his speech.

Liz, Joe, and Cisco all clapped for the mayor's speech.

"Our wounds run deep and I know many of you are afraid of what threats tomorrow may bring but the Flash doesn't just protects us, he restores hope where it was lost. That's why I am honored to present the key to the man who saved Central City, the Flash." the mayor resumed, holding up the key to the city.

The crowd cheered again, this time much louder. They waited and the mayor dropped his arms, looking around the crowd for the specific man in scarlet red. The clapping slowed and everyone started to look around, hoping to get at least a glimpse of the Flash.

Joe and Cisco glanced at each other, essentially giving up.

The clapping stopped and everyone looked around, wondering if the Flash was going to come or not.

Then suddenly, a gust of wind blew through the crowd and the Flash appeared on stage. The crowd roared again, happy for their hero to be there.

Barry looked around, looking through the crowd and fixing his gaze on Liz.

Liz squirmed, feeling uncomfortable with not knowing who he was.

"Flash! Flash! Flash! Flash!" The crowd chanted and The Flash smiled and raised his hand, essentially waving to the whole city. He dropped his hand and stepped closer towards the podium and the mayor.

He looked at the crowd, seeing all the people chanting his name and a sense of nausea rolled through him. I don't deserve this. I didn't save the city. Ronnie did. He deserves this award.

But he toughed it up and did it anyway.

He nodded towards the crowd as they continued to chant his name.

Joe clapped and Cisco laughed.

Barry looked toward the mayor.

"The doors to Central City, will forever be open for you, Flash." The mayor said, holding out the key to him.

Barry nodded, about to grab the award when suddenly a woman screamed and Joe yelled, "Get down!"

A fast food cart flew through the air and almost crashed upon the mayor if it hadn't been for The Flash rushing him out of the way.

The cart crashed into the stage and sent the crowd up into a flurry. Everyone panicked and began running towards safety.

"You okay?" The Flash asked the mayor, to which he nodded.

The Flash looked around for the person responsible and soon found a man in a hoodie, looking very suspicious and ready for a fight.

"I got this, alright?" Barry said to Joe, who nodded.

Veronica just stood and watched as the whole scene went down.

Cisco, The Flash, and Joe seeming to forget she was there.

The man in the hoodie pulled down his hood to reveal a mask that barely showed his eyes.

"The man who saved Central City. Hate to rain on your parade." he said and stopped walking.

The Flash sped at him and was about to strike until he was struck by the man in the mask.

Barry flew and smashed into the top of the 041 cop car.

Joe pulled out his gun and started shooting, Veronica got ready for a fight, and Cisco ran for cover.

The bullets seemed to wash right over the man and he took off his coat, waiting for the cops to be out of bullets.

He got tired of waiting and pushed a cop car into two cops, causing them to fall over, possibly knocked out.

Cisco breathed, as a different scene came into his view.

He saw the man in a power plant looking place, just standing there.

"Cisco! Cisco!" he heard, Joe calling his name but had yet to see him.

He breathed again, his vision coming back to the current scene at hand.

"THE BOOT" Joe yelled at Cisco and he quickly registered what he said before running to the car and pulling out his latest creation, the Boot.

Veronica had jumped into the truck for cover and shoved herself in between seats on the floor.

Cisco ran back to Joe with the boot and quickly handed it to him.

"Locked and Loaded, Go!"

Joe aimed the boot at the man and pulled the trigger, a cuff like thing clamping itself of the man's ankle, sending a shock of electricity through his leg and up the rest of his body.

The man yelled, feeling the energy coursing through his body. He stopped and all of a sudden, his body shape grew. He got bigger in size and the Boot's clamp snapped off his leg.

"Cisco, you said this thing would take him down. He's not going down." Joe said, watching the scene intensely.

Barry got up and looked around for a weapon, knowing this man was too strong for him.

He spotted giant cans of helium and flashed over to them.

"He went up." Cisco said, his mouth agape.

Joe handed the Boot back to Cisco.

"Run," he told him, "Run!"

And Cisco ran off. Joe turned back and faced the man again, calculating what it would take to take the man down.

The Flash zipped back over to Joe, causing Joe to look back at him.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked him, confused as to what he had in his hands.

"I'm throwing, you're shooting." The Flash said to Joe and Joe pulled out his gun again.

Time slowed down as Barry threw the cans of helium. As soon as they were out of his hands, he grunted. As they hit the man, Joe shot, watching as the jars erupted into flames.

Barry grabbed Joe and pulled him down for cover.

A piece of shrapnel imbedded itself in Barry's leg and he let out a strangled cry. The man flailed his arms around, and his helmet came off so he could wipe his face.

The face Joe saw chilled him to the bone.

"That's Al Rothstein." he said, pointing towards the man.

"The body we found at the nuclear plant? He's alive."

Barry and Joe stared at the man as his man shwooped back over on his head.

The man ran away and Barry couldn't get up to chase him.

 **(A/N: The end to one of my longer chapters. I had nothing better to do today so here you go loves.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Man Who Saved Central City In A Nutshell Pt.2**

"According to the coroner's office, Al Rothstein's body was in the morgue all night so we can scratch off zombie attack." Cisco explained, looking at his computer.

"Rothstein have a twin brother?" Joe asked.

"Nope. Only child. And get this: the night the accelerator exploded, Rothstein was on his honeymoon...in Hawaii."

"So we're looking for a guy who is really strong, can grow twice his size, and just happens to look exactly like the guy who was murdered."

"I would think this meta was really cool if everything about him didn't just terrify me to my core."

"Is that what happened to you? You looked really spooked there for a minute."

"Uh..."

"I actually see the guy that I can ask about it right now. Call you back, okay?" Iris said, walking up to Joe's desk.

"Hey, so the hospital next to the Flash Day rally, the x-ray and CT machines all failed at once. Is that because of you?"

"I did not do anything that would cause that. I'm 92% sure." Cisco said, Iris giving him a look.

"I'm gonna go make that 100. Excuse me." He said, walking away.

"You okay?" Joe asked Iris.

"We need to talk."

"Okay."

Joe and Iris walked over to the window so that they could talk more privately. Joe looked at Iris expectantly, waiting for her to talk.

Iris sighed, "Barry can't do this alone anymore."

Joe sighed exasperatedly.

"That's his plan and I don't know how to talk him out of it. At this point, I'm just trying not to push him further away."

"Well maybe Barry's been so successful at pushing you, me, and everyone else away is because we keep letting him. Let's not let him."

"What do you suggest?"

"Well...if you keep getting no for an answer, stop asking questions."

Joe gasped, "I say that!" he exclaimed, pointing to himself.

"You quoting me to me?"

"Well what can I say? You are a very smart man."

Joe laughed, wrapping his arm around Iris as she smiled.

Caitlyn stood at her computer, typing away.

"So, this is what it looks like inside Mercury Labs." Cisco said, looking astonished.

"Security here is way better than what it was at Star Labs what with people walking in and out of the Cortex all the time."

Caitlyn smiled at him, happy to see her friend.

"Hi Cisco."

"Sweet Sara, is that a 6k proton splicer?" Cisco said, walking over to the object.

"Yes it is. Dr. McGee insists on having the latest technology."

"Woah...you deserve it. I spotted you at the rally today and I'm guessing you saw what happened," Cisco explained, walking over to a chair and sitting down.

"Cisco, I can't come back."

"Okay check this out, we found this on a victim at the nuclear plant but the badge shows absolutely nothing at all, which is so weird and what's also weird is that at the same time that metahuman grew, all the x-ray machines withing a mile radius just went belly-up."

"Cisco..."

"Just- if you can just see if the badge was just tampered with or something? I mean, if it's broken or whatever. Will you help?" Cisco asked, desperately.

Caitlyn smiled and walked over to get started.

Cisco air pumped.

~Veronica~

Barry sat, reading a newspaper about the Flash Day Rally. He simply criticized himself for fucking up in front of the whole city.

Liz walked into Barry's lab, carrying donuts and a pizza.

"Guess who bought you lunch?" She said, surprising him.

"Oh god, thank you, I was starving!" Barry said, walking over to me and grabbing the food from her hands, sitting it on his clean work table.

He walked back over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, I owe you one."

He hugged her and then walked back over to get a slice of pizza.

"I'm gonna go get you a soda." She said, her cheeks tinted red.

"Okay," Barry said, mouth full of pizza.

Liz walked out of his lab, and to the vending machine, passing a man with a camera and dark clothes on. She took him for the photographer for the crime scenes.

Barry picked back up his newspaper, a slice of pizza in his hand as he read.

"Mr. Allen? Barry Allen?" a man said, walking into Barry's lab.

"Yea?" He asked, standing up and putting his pizza down.

"I'm Greg Turk. I'm an attorney at Wethersbey and Stall. I don't usually make house calls but I've been trying to get in touch with you for several months." The man said, shaking Barry's hand after he had cleaned it.

"Yea see I'm sorry about that, I've just um...I've been really busy with police work." Barry said, sitting down on the edge of his desk.

"We need to talk about Star Labs. As you know, Harrison Wells left the property to you as part of his living trust."

"Which I did not um...ask him to do but I've been keeping the place up." Barry said, sitting in his chair and playing with some model atoms.

"Well it's gonna take more than cleaning the floors to retain it, I'm afraid." Turk said.

"The facility and the real estate are scheduled to go into receivership at the end of this week unless you watch this." Turk added, pulling out a hard drive.

"What is this?" Barry said, taking the USB from Turk's hand.

"A video message, drafted by Dr. Wells."

Barry paused, collecting himself before asking, "What's on it, have you seen it?"

"No. He was very specific. It was only to be watched by you. The device will send me a notification after you've viewed it and at that point I'll have everything ready to execute. "

"I'm not gonna watch that."

"That's up to you Mr. Allen. I'm only here to represent Harrison Wells' final request. Good day." Turk said, turning and walking out of Barry's lab.

Barry stood up, picked up his slice of pizza and stared out the window.

"I didn't know which soda to get you so I got you my favorite, wild cherry Pepsi." Liz said, walking back into his lab and sitting down the two bottles of soda.

"Thank you Liz." Barry mumbled, gaze still fixated on the sky outside his window.

"What's wrong Bubblegum?" Liz asked, worried.

She stopped herself afterwards, wondering why she cared so much for a man she had only met three days before. She had never done any of this before. Letting a man help her, blushing tomato red when he said the slightest compliment, asking him if he was okay. That was just something she didn't do. It wasn't because she didn't want to, it was because she was unable to. All the guys who had met her, decided that she wasn't their type. She knew it was because of all her scars and tattoos hidden under her clothes.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about how to fix up Star Labs." Barry replied, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh. I was thinking, maybe hire a few more people. You know, the ones that don't hate Star Labs for the pain and suffering the particle accelerator explosion caused." Liz said.

"I wish I could, but unfortunately, everyone's out for Harrison Wells even though he's missing."

"Well fix it Barry. Make the new and improved Star Labs. Show the city that Star Labs doesn't need Harrison Wells to be great."

"Thanks Liz, you're so smart." Barry said, flicking her nose.

Liz pouted, her cheeks reddening for the second time that day.

Barry's computer beeped. The intruder alert for Star Labs showed on the computer and Barry flashed over to Star Labs.

Liz looked up from her phone, wondering where Barry went and where the hell the breeze cams from.

Barry stopped, seeing Iris, Joe, Stein, and Cisco.

"What are you guys doing here?" Barry asked them.

"Working." Iris answered, as if it was already explained.

"So, Caitlyn was right." Cisco said, looking from Barry to Stein.

Barry stood, mouth open as he saw them all standing.

"Yes. All humans contain small amounts of radiation due to contact waves. Phones, microwaves, televisions, etc. Our bodies are natural conductors." Stein said.

Barry looked to Joe and back at Stein then at Cisco then Iris.

"I think our meta's been sucking up all the radiation around him and using it to power himself." Cisco said.

"Which is why the x-ray machines at the hospital failed the day of the rally." Iris chipped in.

"So if we wanna find him, we gotta look for places without radiation." Cisco said, bending over to look at the computer as Stein and Iris leaned in.

"Alright guys, I-I don't want any of you here right now." Barry finally said, coming out of shock.

Everyone looked at him with a look of amusement, as if he actually thought they were gonna leave.

"Tough," Joe piped up, causing Barry to look at him. " You need your partners. You need your friends." Joe said.

"Barry everyone in this room cares about you but we also care about the city. We all wanna make a difference and that means fighting metahumans, and that means working with the Flash. You can't deny us that, not anymore." Iris explained.

"Got it!" Cisco said. "There's a three block dead zone near a hazardous waste reclamation plant and it should be booming with rads and right now it's at zero."

"That's where you'll find your Atom Smasher." Professor Stein explained, Cisco and Iris giving him a look as he laughed.

"B-Because he absorbs atomic power and he...well smashes." Stein explained further.

"Come here," Cisco whispered to Stein, giving him a hug.

"It's a great name, welcome to the team." He said and Iris laughed.

"Thank you." Stein exclaimed.

"Alright guys, thank you. Um...can-you can go now alright?" Barry said, motioning to the doors of the cortex.

"Barry, you need to let Cisco and Stein help you figure out a way to stop this guy." Joe ordered.

"No I don't." Barry shook his head, speeding out of the Cortex with his suit.

~Meanwhile~

Veronica stood in Barry's lab, still standing.

"Where the hell did he go? He was just fucking right here." She exclaimed, looking at the door where Barry had just been.

Veronica's phone rang, startling her.

She rushed over and searched through her purse, trying to find the object making noise.

"Ha!"she yelled when she pulled it out.

She quickly slid the answer button over, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"So I forgot to mention a minor thing about Barry that I should've before. But seeing as it isn't my secret to tell, I have no obligation to but since you can read my mind with our whole 'twin telepathy' thing, I shouldn't have kept this from you. Especially about a guy you're living with." Felicity said quickly, as if trying to avoid all, if any, conflict.

"It's fine sis. Just tell me." Liz said , listening to Felicity's rambling.

"Barry Allen is the Flash." Felicity said, confirming Liz's thoughts.

"I think...that somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew. I mean, I've only known him three days and three days is all it took for me to figure him out. He's very simplistic and stubborn." Liz said.

"Hmm...I know another simplistic and stubborn person. You. You and him would be so cute together. I'm gonna call Cisco and we're gonna figure out your ship name." Felicity said, freaking Liz out.

"What? Barry and I? No. Our relationship is completely platonic. Besides, I've only known him for three days." Liz explained, knowing she was lying.

She did feel something for Barry. She didn't know what it was but she was adamant on keeping it buried down. Feelings are what caused her to make the move out here, go Central.

"Mhm. Did you already do the 'I'm gonna show up at your job in something cute to get you attention' move yet? Cuz I think Barry's more 'show up at your job with food and say you were in town and decided to visit' kinda guy." Felicity said.

"Dude. You know me so well. I did both actually." She said, looking down at her simple white lace dress with a cardigan sweater outfit.

"Woohoo! Go get your man girl!" Felicity yelled, causing Liz to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Alright. Looks like I gotta have a talk with Barry about his being the coolest superhero ever. I mean, Kal is the best but Barry's definitely the coolest." Liz said.

"Kal is the coolest. Don't let Ollie hear you say that though. Anyway, did Kal finally leave that bitch Lois?" Felicity asked.

Liz scoffed.

"He doesn't see what's wrong with her. I think it's just because she's a ginger and her blowjob game is on fleek." Liz said, honesty and hatred lacing her voice.

"He's gonna see it one day and she's gonna get the shock of her life." Felicity said.

"Hey sis, I gotta go but I'll call you later. Love you. Mwah."

"Love you too. Mwah." Felicity said, hanging up the phone.

Liz ran out of the lab and jumped in a cab to Star Labs, walking into the Cortex and watching as these people she had never met worked on the computers.

She watched on the screen as The Flash was being held against the wall by his throat as the man in the mask from the rally talked.

"Alarm!" Stein said.

"Believe me, we're all alarmed."

"No the alarm system. You've tapped into the surveillance cameras, correct?" Stein said.

Liz watched as Joe finally saw her and didn't say anything. She saw realization take over Cisco's features.

"Correct," he said and tapped on the keyboard faster. "Come on, feel the noise."

The man in the mask (Atom Smasher) bashed Barry's head into the cement wall repeatedly and panic took over Liz's body.

Cisco activated the alarms in time and distracted Atom Smasher long enough for Barry to phase out of there and get back.

"Professor Stein, you are a genius." Cisco said, holding up his fingers.

"I believe that's already been well established." Stein replied, causing them all to laugh as Iris high-fived Stein.

Liz laughed, startling Cisco, Stein, and Iris. It simply amused Joe.

The trio turned, watching Liz as she sat down crossed her legs.

"Felicity?" Iris asked and Joe and Cisco shook their heads.

"The name's Veronica. But you can call me Liz." Liz said, simply staring forward.

"I UNDERSTOOD THAT REFERENCE!" Cisco yelled out. "You and I are gonna be great friends, Vern."

Barry staggered into the Cortex and fell, immediately passing out.

Everyone rushed to get him into the hospital bed in the other room.

~Flashback~

Joe sat the bowl of macaroni and cheese in front of a young Barry.

"No thank you." Barry said, solemnly.

"Iris says mac and cheese is your favorite." Joe said.

"I'm not hungry." Barry said.

"It's been six months Barry, you gotta eat son."

Barry pushed away the bowl and continued to stare into space.

Joe sighed.

"It's a good move, being angry all the time. I get it. You miss your mom and dad and you wanna show them you're strong. Being mad makes it easier. Tougher thing to do, would be to let yourself feel. It's okay to be sad. You can be sad, Barry. Your parents will understand. You're not strong all the time. That is why I'm here." Joe said to Barry, trying to coax the young boy out of his angry phase.

Barry turned to Joe, wrapping his arms around the older mans waist and letting ot his sadness. He let out all the fear and loneliness he felt without his parents. He cried and Joe was there to soothe his fears, to let him be weak.

"It's okay Son, I got you."

~End of Flashback~

Barry groaned as he started to wake up, his head shooting up and his eyes wild.

"It's okay, I got you," Joe said soothingly to him.

Barry sighed, looking around.

"Where is everyone?"

"I sent them away. I figured you wouldn't want an audience when you came to." Joe explained.

Barry scoffed.

"Yea thanks."

"Iris is right. We're not gonna do this anymore. For the last six months, I've given you your space to work all this out and come back to us. But today proved that you'd rather just get yourself killed." Joe said.

"It's better than getting my friends killed."

"You want me to tell you that it wasn't your fault? I can't, it was. Guess what, you weren't the only person making decisions that day. All of the rest of us were there too. Eddie and Ronnie, they chose to help you stop Wells and stop that...singularity thing. It's on all of us Barry, so stop with this hogging all the blame and regret, we gotta live with it. Move on." Joe said, watching a tear slide down Barry's cheek as he stared at the ceiling.

"What do I do now?"

Joe sighed, "Well, I know that you've been rebuilding Central City at night, that's just bricks and paint. Maybe you should try to rebuild things that really matter." Joe said, seeing Barry wipe his face and laugh.

Barry thought for a second, then nodded.

Later that day, he went to see Caitlyn at her lab. She had told him that Ronnie's death wasn't his fault and started to cry. Barry gave her a handkerchief and upon pulling it out, he dropped the flashdrive.

"What's that?" Caitlyn asked.

"Uh...It's um...apparently, in the case of his death, Wells had some kind of um...living will."

"And you haven't watched it yet?"

"No. I've been too afraid."

"What if we watched it together?"

Barry nodded, knowing that if he saw it himself, he would've chickened out.

~The Video~

Dr. Wells sighed, sitting down and taking off his glasses.

"Hello Barry. If you're watching this, that means something has gone horribly wrong. I'm dead and the last fifteen years have been for nothing. Bummer. Fifteen years. And when I realized that all those years helping raise you, we were never truly enemies Barry. I'm not the thing you hate. And so, I'm gonna give you the thing that you want most. It won't matter, you'll never be truly happy, Barry Allen. Trust me, I know you. Now, erase everything I said up to this point and give the following message to the police: My name is Harrison Wells, being of sound, mind, and body. I freely confess to the murder of Nora Allen. In her home on the night of March 18th, in the year 2000, I attacked Nora Allen."

"Oh my god. He confessed." Caitlyn said, shock taking over her features.

"This is it! This is what I need to free my dad." Barry said, looking over to Caitlyn with tears in his eyes.

She smiled at him.

Barry stood up, dialing Joe's number on his phone and telling him to ring everybody up at Star Labs.

Barry hung up and sighed, looking at Caitlyn.

She smiled again.

"I'll drive."

He nodded.

Veronica walked into Star Labs with Joe, assuming her previous position against the desk with all the computers.

Joe and Barry had stood outside the Cortex, talking to the District Attorney.

Veronica admired the Flash supersuit and waited for Barry to come back in.

Just in that moment, Barry walked back in and she turned around, hand still on the emblem of Barry's suit.

"Is it good news?" Caitlyn asked.

"I think so." Barry said, a smile etched across his face.

"Henry's coming home?" Iris asked, to which Barry gave a nod to.

Iris wrapped her arms around Barry's neck and Veronica found herself becoming mildly jealous. The way Barry's eyes had lit up when she wrapped him in her embrace ticked her off.

"Okay. That still leaves Atom Smasher to deal with." Barry said, composing himself after that hug.

"Well, last time you faced him, it did not go well." Veronica said, staying in her position, scared to blow a gasket.

"No, it didn't. I clearly can't stop him by myself. How do we stop him?" Barry asked, hiding his surprise at her being there.

"Well, ever since I was shown a drained radiation tag, which I haven't been able to stop thinking about - thank you Cisco-" Caitlyn piped up.

"You're welcome Caitlyn." Cisco commented, pointing to Caitlyn.

"If this guy likes radiation so much, I say we give it to him." Caitlyn said, smirking.

Barry nodded.

"Liz, can I talk to you for a moment?" Barry said.

"Sure!" she said, excitedly.

Barry and Veronica went into another room and Barry closed the door.

"Why are you here?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here? Tonight. Right now? As far as I knew, you weren't supposed to know I was the...Flash."

"Felicity told me. I like how well you guys work together, it reminds me of home. When Team Arrow would go out on missions."

"Okay, well now I have to introduce you to the team as my girlfriend." Barry commented.

"Girl what?"

"Calm down, I'm kidding. Gosh, Vern, take a joke."

Veronica slightly calmed down, her heart beating erratically at the thought.

Barry opened the door, holding it open for Liz.

They walked back to the Cortex and stood in the middle of the room.

"Okay guys, this is Veronica Smoak if you hadn't already known. She's Felicity's twins sister and she knows my secret, obviously."

"Welcome to Team Flash." Cisco said, walking over to Veronica and hugging her, to which she returned.

Barry flashed to his suit.

"Let's go get this mother effer."

He flashed away.

(A/N: God damn that chapter was long af. But here you go, I'm gonna go start on the next chapter some time tonight. Enjoy. XoXo)


	5. Daddy's Home

Daddy's Home

The team watched the screens as the radiation levels of the reactor core lowered from 55% to 0%.

"The radiation's been cleared," Cisco announced through the com. "It's safe for you to go in."

Barry opened the door to the reactor and stood over the struggling Atom Smasher. He squatted down.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't let you hurt any one else." he said.

Rothstein struggled to breathe as radiation bumps grew on his skin,

"Why? Why did you want to kill me?" Barry asked.

Rothstein paused to breathe before saying, "He promised he'd take me home if I killed you," he answered.

"Who promised you that?" Barry asked.

Rothstein paused again.

"Zoom," he breathed out, looking Barry in the eye.

He turned back, staring at the ceiling as he died, his eyes fluttering closed.

The next day, Barry woke Veronica up, already dressed and ready for the day.

"Mmm, what's up?" she asked, stretching out and sitting up, her head against the headboard.

Barry sat by her legs, staring down at his red and black blankets.

"I'm going to pick up my dad and I wondered if you wanted to go with me," he said nervously.

"Are you sure? I mean, I've only known you for about a week now," Liz replied, looking at him.

"Yea. But you already know a lot about me and I completely trust you," he said, rubbing her thigh up and down.

Liz noticed the gesture and looked down at his moving hand. She sighed before saying, "Sure Barry, I'll go with you." she said.

Barry smiled. "Thank you Liz. I appreciate this so much." he said, grabbing her hands.

Liz smiled back. "You're welcome Barry."

She kissed his forehead, then stood up to go into the bathroom, forgetting she had no pants on.

Barry found it hard to look away from her naked legs and bottom as she walked into the attached bathroom.

~10 Minutes Later~

Liz walked down the stairs, completely dressed and ready for the day. She had replaced her matching underwear set and grey tank top for cuffed capri's and a white crop top, topped off with a long sweater and she slipped on her bobs at the door.

"You ready?" Barry asked her as she walked over to grab her purse and phone.

She finally looked up at him, noticing his emerald eyes were already on her.

She broke away from his concerned gaze and looked around the room, noticing all the other people in the room. All the members of Team Flash plus Professor Stein's wife. She found herself slightly ticked off at Iris' presence in the room.

"OMG, you look so amazing!" Iris commented, walking up to Liz.

"Not as much as you do, you're stunning. Right Barry?" Liz turned to him, watching as he nervously scratched his neck before nodding.

"Thanks. But you know what would make that outfit totally amazing?" Iris said excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"What?" Liz asked.

"THESE!" Iris said, pulling out a pair of nude wedges that topped off Liz's outfit entirely.

"OMG. These would look amazing. Can I wear them?" Liz asked.

"Of course, silly." Iris said, handing the box over to her.

In her excitement to put the shoes on, she had forgotten about the scar that covered her whole foot. She had gotten it when she was 17, a reminder that she was different. The scar was shaped like a shooting star that covered her foot from her ankle to the end of her longest toe. She had learned to live with it and used it as a confidence booster. When she heard the crowd slightly gasp, she winced but didn't look up as she strapped the shoes on.

She stood up, looking at Iris and Iris only.

"They fit great, thanks Iris." she said. "Barry if you're ready to go, I'll be outside."

Barry opened the door for Liz, letting her walk through as they waved to everyone else.

When Barry drove up, Liz stayed in the car, not wanting to ruin the blissful moment. She climbed in the backseat and watched as the gate opened, letting a man who looked like the older version of Barry step out. The man hugged Barry. After their embrace, it looked to Liz like Barry had said something to him and he replied. They walked to the car laughing and Liz turned her music back on, Renegades by X Ambassadors filling her ears.

Barry opened the back door and sat his father's duffle bag on the seat. he locked eyes with her before leaning back and closing the door.

"Dad, meet Veronica. She's my friend," Barry said, motioning to Liz.

Barry's father turned around, looking at her. She pulled out her headphone and outstretched her hand.

"I'm Veronica Smoak. I work at Star Labs with Barry," she told him, shaking his hand.

She felt his energy, a low buzzing feel.

"Dr. Henry Allen," he said.

"Nice to meet you Dr.," she replied, smiling at him.

"Please, Call me Henry," he said.

She nodded.

Barry smiled at this, shaking his head.

The ride was short as they pulled into the driveway.

they got out, Barry running to the back door to let out Liz and grab his father's bag. He ran to the front door, opening it, letting Liz in and then his dad.

"Welcome Home!" everyone cheered and Henry smiled, walking up to Joe and hugging him first.

Liz stood next to Barry as the celebration continued on.

She hardly knew these people but as she watched, they conversed as if they were all a family. That's what she had longed for. Felicity was all she had. Her mother had hated her since she was born. Her mother hated her for being different.

But as she looked upon this group of people, they were all completely different but the way that they accepted one another caused her heart to clench. She always hid behind a facade that no one but Felicity had ever been able to see through. It was her safe haven. Her feelings were dangerous to her and the people around her. She remembered the last time she let out her feelings, she had almost completely broke down and killed someone. She promised that she would never let that happen again.

She listened, sitting on the stairs, champagne in her hand, as Professor Stein gave a moving speech. She knew that it wasn't addressed to her, but she couldn't help but cheer also.

Her phone rang and she walked up the stairs to get more privacy.

"Hi Sissy!" she answered, seeing the caller ID.

"Hello, Ronnie." Oliver said, causing her to cough.

"Oliver, hey. Is everything okay? Is Felicity alright?" she asked.

"Yes. Everything is fine. I just wanted to ask you something." he said, sounding nervous.

"Okay, what's up?"

"I want to propose to Felicity today." he said, pausing when she gasped excitedly. "But I'm scared of her answer."

"Oliver, Felicity loves you. Trust me. I can see it on her whole aura, she loves you with everything in her. Don't let her go. Go for it." Liz said.

"Okay. Thank you Vern, I really appreciate this."

"Yea, yea. Love you. Bye." she said.

"Love you too." Oliver said, hanging up.

The next day, Barry walked into Star Labs and spotted Joe. Liz had left the house early, claiming she had errands to run.

After their small talk, Barry and Joe walked into the Cortex, being greeted by everyone.

"Hey guess what? Liz and I added a new upgrade to your suit." Cisco said pressing a button.

The door to Barry's suit closet slid open and everyone observed the new white emblem on the suit.

"It's just like the one on the future newspaper Gideon showed us. I was thinking, you know, we shouldn't fear the future anymore, right?" Cisco said, high fiving Liz at the awestruck look on everyone's faces.

"No, we shouldn't. It'll be here faster than we think." he said.

"I must say, I like it, the lightning definitely pops more against the white." Professor Stein said.

"and, Star Labs is now safer than ever. Increased security and surveillance." Caitlin piped up.

"Re-coded, double firewall, electronic lock sets. Nothing is getting through here without us knowing." Cisco said.

"So people can't just waltz in and out of here." Liz said, smirking at Cisco.

"Exactly."

Caitlin and Liz suddenly gasped, causing everyone to turn around.

"For real?" Cisco asked, turning around.

"Stay where you are." Joe said, pulling out his gun and pointing it at the dark figure.

"Who are you?" Barry said, stepping forward next to Joe as Liz pulled Caitlin behind her and pulled out her hidden knife in her belt.

"You don't know me, but I know you, Barry Allen." the person said and stepped forward again.

"Take one more step and it'll be the last step you take. The man asked you a question. Who the hell are you?" Joe said, cocking his gun.

Barry nodded. The man stepped forward into the light.

"My name is Jay Garrick and your world is in danger." he said.

Liz then dropped her knife, shock coming over her and she passed out, darkness encasing her.


	6. The Flash of Two Worlds

**The Flash Of Two Worlds**

"Please just let me explain. I mean no harm." The man, now addressed as Jay said.

"How do you know my name?" Barry asked.

"I know all your names. Caitlyn Snow, Cisco Ramon, Detective Joe West." Jay replied, looking directly at each person.

Joe reaimed his gun. "That part about explaining needs to happen right about now." he said.

Liz still held her knife aimed to pierce him directly in between the eyes if the need came up.

"This world is in danger." Jay said, hands in the air.

"What other worlds are there?" Cisco said.

"You created the singularity above Central City, you also created a breach between my world and yours." Jay explained.

"I'm sorry. A breach?" Iris asked.

"Yes. A portal. Connecting our two earths." Jay said.

"And what, precisely, is your concern?" Professor Stein asked.

"A few days ago, you found a dead man named Al Rothstein at the nuclear plant but then a different Al Rothstein tried to kill you."

"Atom Smasher." Cisco said, looking to Barry.

"That man was from my Earth. If he got through the breach, I suspect there'll be more to follow."

"Okay so, Jay, how do you know all this?" Liz asked.

"Where I came from, I was a speedster like you. They called me the Flash."

"Well this is confusing as hell." Liz said.

"Before I arrived on you Earth, I was in a fight with a man named Zoom."

"Zoom? I've heard that name before. Atom Smasher, he said Zoom sent him here to kill me. Who is this guy?" Barry said.

"He's a speedster, like you and me. And fast. Maybe the fastest of all. He's evil. He's an unstoppable demon with the face of death. We were engaged in our fiercest battle ever, racing through our city. I wasn't fast enough to stop him. Zoom had me beat and was about to kill me when suddenly, there was a blinding light and the sky split open. A breach of my world and yours. It pulled me in and I somehow ended up in your world, powerless and unable to return home."

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn asked.

"I lost my speed."

"How?" Barry asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Jay replied, looking down.

Liz felt something off about him and walked over to him. He stepped back, away from the girl holding a knife to his heart.

"So you've been in Central City for six months, why haven't you come to see us before?" Liz asked.

"I'm in a foreign world here Miss. I didn't know who you all were, took me that long to piece it all together."

"So that's how you knew our names. You've been following us." Iris said.

"Look I know how this sounds. The existence of another Earth. You, another flash. It all came as an unexpected shock to me too. I just wish there was something I could do to convince you." Jay said, bending over the desk.

Liz stood next to him, knife in hand.  
"There is. We're gonna...do some tests on you. See if you're telling us the truth. Because, if you're not, this Zoom...is not gonna be your only enemy." Barry said, threateningly.

His tone of voice awakened something Liz hadn't felt in a long time. There was a sound of rushing water in her ears as fear washed over her. As she scanned the room from behind Jay, she noticed all eyes on her. She noticed everyone take a step away from her.

"Liz? Are you okay?" Cisco asked.

"Yea I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She said, her voice shaking.

"Your eyes are kinda glowing red."

"Shit. Okay, I gotta go, call me if you need me to maim this motherfucker." She said, grabbing her stuff and speeding out of the Cortex.

As she walked down the streets, she called her sister.

"Hi sissy!" Felicity answered.

"Something bad happened. I need more of that serum. I'm down to my last two injections." She said to her quickly, watching as a tree next to her withered away to dust and blew off in the wind.

"Okay, okay. I'll have some more by tomorrow morning. I'll have Barry pick them up then." Felicity said.

"Thank you sissy. I gotta go take this. I love you, bye."

"Bye. I love you." Felicity said and hung up.

Liz reached the West house in record time. She unlocked the door with the key Barry had given her. She sped up the stairs to her roo, and opened her underwear drawer. She pulled out her injector syringe and filled it with the special serum. Then she injected herself and out the stuff away.

After she had sped back down the stairs to close and lock the door, she felt the effects of the serum start to kick in, her body shutting itself down rather quickly. She went into Barry's room and cuddled herself under his covers and fell asleep.

The consistent vibrating of her phone stirred her awake. She stretched and fumbled for her phone, finding it and answering it quickly.

"Hello?" she said.

"You told me to call if something interesting happened." Cisco said.

"Actually...I said call if I was needed to maim that creepy motherfucker."

"Whatever, Smoak. Just get the lab now."

"Fine." She said, hanging up.

She rushed to the bathroom to fix her appearance and change before she sped to the lab.

She changed out of her jeans and crop top into a pair of black Star Labs sweats that she stole from the break room and a crop top that had a skull and crossbones on it.

After she slipped on her black vans and a jacket, she grabbed her phone, keys, and purse and sped out of the house after making sure the door was locked.

She reached Star Labs in record time and ran into the Cortex.  
"What's up nerds?"" she said, scaring Cisco and Caitlyn.

The alarms beeped and Cisco called Barry from down in the pipeline.  
"Barry there's a fire down at the water front. Fire department's on route." Cisco said.

"I'm on my way." they heard through the systems.

 **~Ten Minutes Later~**

 **"** It's out Cisco." Barry said.

"Copy that. See you in a bit." Cisco said.

"Dude! You should let me out there with him one day." Liz said, propping up her feet on his desk.

"Absolutely not." Cisco answered, slapping at her feet.

They noticed Barry's silence and Liz beat Cisco to the mic.  
"Barry! Hello, you there?" Liz said, hoping to get his attention.

Barry grunted through the com, before starting on his way back to the lab.

"What was that?" Cisco asked.

"I don't know but we need to find out." Barry replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Barry and Liz arrived at the crime scene. Liz admired his profile while he worked.

"Bar." Joe said, walking up to the two.

"Hey." Barry said.

Liz greeted Joe with a head nod.  
"What are we dealing with here?"

"Well, definitely a metahuman. Got a pretty good look at him between punches. He was like he was made of sand."

"Sand?"

"Mhm. These walls are too pores to pull any prints. I can't even get one off the boat. But check this out." He said, walking toward somewhere else.

"There's gasoline burns everywhere. Water didn't go off. Sprinklers weren't working. This was arson." he finished.

Liz and Joe looked around, examining everything when someone walked up to them.  
"Excuse me, Barry Allen?"

"Yea?"

"Hi."

"Two days in a row officer. What a coincidence." Joe said.

"Or kismet, if you believe in destiny or fate." The woman said.

Her presence slightly pissed Liz off.

"I'm Patty. Patty Spivot." the woman said, shaking Barry's hand.

"Hey." He said.

"I'm really excited to meet you, I'm a huge fan." Patty said, to which everyone else gave her a quizzical look.

"Excuse me?" Barry asked.

"Your forensic reports. I read them sometimes. Who am I kidding? All the time. I've actually read them all." She said, obviously sucking up to him.

Liz scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
"Kiss up." Liz whispered after coughing.

She stepped closer to Barry and wrapped her arms around Barry's waist. Barry responded by throwing his arm around her shoulders, realizing what she was doing.

Joe gave the couple a confused look before realizing too, what they were doing.

"Wow, I don't think that I've read them all."

"They're always so detailed, you know? They really paint a picture like you were somehow actually there when someone was being brutally murdered." Patty explained.

"Thank you." Barry said, earning a pinch in the side from Liz  
Liz started to get angry at this girl's presence.

"Okay so, you've met your hero, now shoo." she said, earning a look from Barry and Joe.

"Uh. Actually, I think I found something. It's just a theory but I would like to show you." she explained, looking back at Barry.

"Let's get this over with," Liz commented, gesturing for Patty to walk.

Barry coughed and Patty led them away. He and Liz pulled apart but she held onto his hand. Barry noticed but didn't comment on it, thinking she was just doing this to fool around.

Liz's jealousy and anger meter were nearing the edge of tipping over. Knowing this chick was trying to get to Barry was pissing her off. She looked around, noticing all of the objects around her had started to shake. She took a breath and the objects settled.

"So this right here us the point of origin in the fire. Look, I don't know a sand blaster in the market that can make a cut that precise. I think a metahuman may have done this." Patty said, pointing to singed pipes.

"Here, I took a sample for you. There's also some fingerprints on the back of the pipe." she finished, handing Barry a tube of sand.

"You should've went into CSI work." Barry commented, smiling at Patty.

Liz scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I love the science but out here is where all the action is. Isn't that right detective West?" Patty said, looking to Joe.

"The answer's still no officer Sp-.."

"Spivot."

"Spivot." Joe corrected, walking off.

"What was that about?" Liz asked.

"I'm trying to join the anti- metahuman task force. But you heard him." Patty replied.

"Oh." Barry and Liz commented.

"Hey, he's kinda like your dad right? So do you have any advice on how I can crack his 'no' code?"

"I've been trying to pick that lock since I was eleven. So, if you figure it out, how about let me know?" Barry said, causing Patty to giggle and Liz to elbow him in the ribs.

"Deal."

"Alright."

"It was nice to meet you Barry."

"Yea, you too."

"Bye um...I'm sorry I didn't seem to catch your name."

"It's Veronica. But, goodbye Spivot." Liz said.

Patty waved before walking away.

"Liz, what was all that about?" Barry asked, turning to Liz.

"What ever do you mean, Bubblegum?" Liz said, feigning innocence.

"You jealous sweetheart?" Barry asked.

"Uh no. Dude, she was totally into you." lie.

"She seemed more stalkerish. That's not my style."

Liz pulled Barry into her by his blazer jacket and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked down at her. Her being 5'4" caused him to have to look down father than usual (him being 6'3").

"Good, because she can't have you before I get a piece of this." Liz whispered into his ear, snaking her hand downwards towards his ass and giving it a squeeze.  
She heard Barry's breath hitch and smiled into his neck.

She snaked her other hand down his chest and placed it upon his crotch, squeezing his dick.

Barry bit his lip to stop the moan from escaping.

"My room, tonight. Be there." He gruffly said to her.

"I'll see to it that I'm there." She said and pecked Barry's cheek before sauntering away.

As she walked outside, away from the crime scene, her phone rang.

"Hi sissy!" She squealed into the phone.

"You're gonna have to tell someone about your powers, Ronnie." Felicity said.

"What? No."

"Yes, with me being back in Starling, I can't concentrate on keeping you safe when I'm 600 miles away. Tell someone from Star Labs, they'll be able to help and get you under complete control of your powers."

"You're back in Starling?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. I need to make sure you're safe in Central City and the only way I can do that without being overbearing is to have Team Flash watch over you. Look, just tell Cisco. I promise that he won't tell anyone. He's completely trustworthy and won't tell Barry or anyone else."

Liz sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get out of not telling.  
"Fine, but if I get any type of judgement from Chewbacca, I'm running to Opal City." she said.

"Thank you, sissy. This way, you'll get help first hand."

"Yea. I love you sissy. Call you later."

"I love you too, bye." Felicity said and hung up.

Liz walked into Star Labs and sat down on Cisco's desk, watching him work.

"Cisco..." she said sweetly, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her hair fall around his shoulder.

Cisco gasped, trying to concentrate on typing.

"Y-yes, Veronica?" he said.

"I wanna show you something in your workshop. I need help." she whispered into his ear, nibbling on it and kissing his neck.

Cisco's hands paused on his keyboard and he turned in his chair. His obvious erection stood up and he blushed a little.  
" _Oh dios mio."_ he whispered to himself.

Liz smiled, feeling accomplished in her goals.

"Come on..." she urged in her sweetest voice.

Cisco coughed, remembering the last time he was tricked by a sexy woman.  
"Fine." he said.

She smiled and walked away to his workshop. Cisco followed far behind.

She arrived in his lab and moved all the tables into a circle. She stood in the middle of them and waited for Cisco to join her in his workshop.

"Okay, what do you need help with?" He said.

"I'm going to take off my clothes, don't get the wrong idea though. It's part of the thing I need help with." She said to him, pulling her shirt off.

Cisco nodded and closed the door.

She unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off. Cisco's eyes widened and he quickly covered them.  
"Don't worry Cisco. You need to see this." she said.

He reluctantly uncovered his eyes and cleared his throat. Liz smiled and unclasped her bra, letting it fall down her shoulders. Cisco quickly looked away as her boobs bounced free. She giggled and slid her panties down her legs and stepped out of them. She put her clothes in a box and stepped back to the middle of the circle.

"Look at me Cisco, what do you see?" she asked.

"A hot chick standing completely naked in front of me." He said, staring her up and down.

She giggled.  
"Step back," she said.

She concentrated all her anger and unlocked all her memories. She thought of the day her mother threw out all of her clothes because she suggested that her mother stop being a slut. She thought of just an hour ago when Patty was flirting with Barry. She thought of the anger she felt at her mother locking her in a cell for 6 years after she hurt someone.

A red aura surrounded Liz and she felt the tingle of power surge through her body. Soon, all of the objects that sat on the tables started to shake and glow red. A hammer rose from the table and flew across the room, crashing into a stack of Star Labs marked boxes. A replica of Barry's suit emblem slowly withered and exploded. The transparent dry erase board that Cisco now hid behind cracked and shattered to pieces, the shards raining on Cisco.

As soon as she saw this, she convinced herself to calm down. The objects stopped shaking, some of them caught on fire while others broke down. Cisco ran to get the fire extinguisher and sprayed it all over his gadgets, extinguishing the small fires. Liz fell to the floor and started to heave for breath.

Cisco ran over to her and pulled her into his arms, careful not to touch any of her privates. He sat her up and she started to breathe again. She clung to Cisco as if he were her last tie to life. As she looked up at him, tears in her eyes, she laughed. Cisco looked down to her, wondering if she was crazy or just stupid.

"So I guess you think I'm a monster now." she said.

"No, I would never. I feel closer to you now." He said, rubbing her forehead.

"Thank you Cisco, but you can't tell anyone about this, I have to keep it hidden."

"I would never. How about this? I share one of my secrets so that if I tell, you have something on me that I don't want the guys to know about," he asked.

She nodded, accepting his idea.

"I have powers too," he said, pausing when she gasped. "They came to surface last year when we found out the truth about Dr. Wells," he explained.

"How did you get your powers?" she asked.

"The particle accelerator explosion. What about you?" he said.

"I was born with them. Felicity got to be the abnormally nerdy one and I got to be the super emotionally unstable one. My mother said we got our traits/powers from our father. But he left us when before we were born." she explained.

"Wow." he said.

"Yea." she replied.

Cisco stood up and held out a hand to Liz. She grabbed unto his hand and stood up.  
She engulfed him in a hug and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm gonna help you with this. We can make you into a hero." He said.

"I don't wanna be a hero. I want to stop this."

"What if I can assure you that helping people will help you. I can't take away your powers but I can help you control them."

She thought about his offer and nodded.  
"As long as I don't have to wear a ridiculous suit like Barry, I'll be fine."

"Good. We start tomorrow." he said.

"Thank you Cisco." she said, hugging him again.

"Liz, I hate to ruin the mood but I'm a guy with a lot of hormones and you're completely naked and pushing your body into me." Cisco whispered to her.

Liz giggled before pulling away to get dressed.

"Cisco, Barry's got something for you, get up here." Iris said through the com.

Cisco sighed, "I'll see you when you walk back into the cortex, Barbie." he said and walked out the door.

Liz pulled her clothes back on (leaving off her shirt, seeing as it was a training bra and she doubted anyone would mind) and stepped out of his workshop, leaving her shirt on Cisco's table.

When she walked in, she saw all of team flash (excluding Stein and Detective West) surrounding Cisco at a magnifier.

"What's that, she asked, standing protectively in front of Barry, keeping Iris away from him.

"Found it at the crime scene, it has gotta be from the metahuman that attacked me." Barry said to her, placing his hands on the small of her bare back.

"Huh," Cisco said, pushing the magnifier away. "What is this stuff, sand?"

Barry shrugged.

Liz sat down in Cisco's spinny chair as Jay walked in and said something sciency.

"Jay's a fellow science nerd." Caitlyn said, addressing everyone's baffled expressions.

"Those cells have the ability to rearrange and harden, giving them the appearance of sand." Jay explained.

"How do you know this?" Barry asked.

Liz stopped listening and put in her headphones, listening to Drag Me Down. She closed her eyes and soon fell into a small vision state.

 _"Darling, it'll hurt worse if you fight me" the man said._

 _"S-stay away from me, you monster!" the emaciated girl stated, trying to stand._

 _The man smiled, a devilish feature, she thought. His smile sent a chill down her spine. He stared at her like she was something of a prize._

 _"Soon, sweetheart, we're gonna figure out how you work." he stated._

 _"Stay away from me Eiling." She said to him, sliding down the wall she had pinned herself into._

 _"Veronica, you know they'll never find you. I'm here to help you be the best you can be." Eiling said to her, a smirk taking over his features._

 _Eiling walked up to her and hit her with something and then injected something into her arm. Excruciating pain replaced her fear and she screamed and writhed in pain._

 _She watched out of the corner of her eye as Eiling dropped the needle and walked out of the cell._

"Liz! Wake up!" she heard Cisco yell.

Liz sat up and tried to clear her vision.

"Liz, baby, calm down. Please." He said, watching as one of his computers exploded.

Liz looked around frantically, erratically breathing.

"Liz, please, look at me!" Cisco said to her.

Liz searched for Cisco's face but couldn't find it as darkness surrounded her.

"Cisco, I can't see!" She yelled to him.

"Liz, calm down. Try to breathe for me." Cisco said, grabbing onto her hand as she took deep breaths.

Liz's breathing calmed down and things stopped exploding.

"Cisco, don't leave me. I can sorta see but stay with me." She said to him.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not ever. I'm always here for you." he said to her.

Liz breathed again and soon after, she could see clearly.

She rushed into Cisco's arms and he held her in his arms as she cried.  
"I can't do this anymore, Cisco. He tortured me for years. I can never forget it." she said into his chest as tears clouded her vision.

"Shh. Baby, I know. I'm gonna help you get through this. But you have to tell me who it was who tortured you." Cisco said.

"It was General Eiling. He said he was gonna help me deal with my powers and make me the best I could be." Liz explained. "But instead, he locked me in a cage and injected me with shit that caused me to feel excruciating pain for years on end."

"I'm so sorry. But I can promise you that Eiling is never coming back. He was dealt with a long time ago." Cisco said.

"Cisco, I don't want this to happen ever again. I want to be able to protect others from being hurt and hurting others. I don't wanna be a hero, but I need help." She said to him, wiping her eyes and standing up.

She looked down at herself and noticed the burned holes in her pants and sports bra.

"I'm gonna help you. But we have to tell the others in order to do so." Cisco explained.

"We can tell them when the time comes, right now, we have to focus on Barry and getting him prepared for the potential danger in his wake." She said.

"Okay. Let's go get you some clothes and clean this mess up." Cisco said.

After getting dressed and coming back into the now cleaned Cortex, she grabbed her things, telling them she had to go shopping with her new friend Kendra.

Cisco walked up to her and hugged her.  
"Be careful please." he whispered to her and kissed her forehead.

She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek  
"I will Cisco, there's no need to worry." She said, before letting go and walking out of the cortex

Upon seeing this exchange, the team all gave Cisco looks.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, just that you seem awfully close to Veronica now." Caitlyn spoke up.

"Oh, that. She's more like my little sister now. I helped her through a problem and now we're closer because of it." Cisco explained.

Everyone except Barry nodded in understanding. Barry knew that Cisco was telling the truth. His best friend wouldn't lie to him right? He knew he felt something for Liz but it was more like a small crush. He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with her so he just left it alone. Yet, he remembered what she had said this morning.  
' _She can't have you before I get a piece of this.'_

He stopped to wonder if that just meant something like friends with benefits instead of a real relationship. He knew he couldn't resist her, seeing as she was the most arousing girl he had ever met. He knew that her exotic beauty would never be matched, not even by her identical twin. He sighed, believing Cisco.

Liz stood inside of the Victoria's Secret store, trying to find the perfect set of lingerie to wear for Barry tonight.

"What about this one?" Kendra asked, holding up a two piece red set.

"Hmm...idk, I'm gonna call Roy and ask him to help me out too." she said.

"Okay. Take these first and then come out and I'll give you more." Kendra said.

Kendra handed Liz three sets of lingerie. Liz walked into the changing room stall and sat them down.

She pulled out her phone and Facetimed Roy. After the third ring, he answered.  
"Liz? What the hell? Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Dude. Everything is fine, I just need your help choosing what to wear tonight." she said to him.

"I am not your personal stylist. But where ya going tonight?" he asked.

"Sex." she said nonchalantly.

"Okay. Cool. Get dressed and show me." Roy addressed to her.

After having Roy choose a set, Liz came out of the dressing stall to show Kendra. As she walked out, a group of guys passed by the window and saw her. She heard them catcall her and she looked down, blushing furiously.

In the stall, she had covered the scars that had scattered her body with makeup so that no one would see and ask about them.

Kendra looked her up and down and started to clap.  
"Yaass boo! You have to get this one." Kendra exclaimed.

"Fine. I'm only getting it because it goes with the dress I'm wearing over it."

Liz changed and purchased the lingerie.

Liz sat on Barry's bed, lounging in the lingerie she had bought just hours before. She waited for him to get back from the police station so that she could seduce him.

She made sure to remove all of the makeup from her scars, hoping Barry would just accept her skin for the way it was.

She picked up her phone after it signaling she had a text from someone.

 _~Sorry. Got held up, I'll be there as soon as you read this text._  
 _-B~_

She smiled at his goofiness and rolled over unto her stomach, placing her head into the pillow.

Soon after, she heard a crackle and turned, knowing Barry was there. She turned over and smiled at him, posing sexily.

He smiled at her and motioned for her to stand up.  
She did as was told and twirled a little for him.

Barry felt rage build up in him as he saw all of the scars that scattered her beautiful body.  
"How? Who?-" Barry started.

"Don't worry, the man who did this is dead." she said, looking at him in the eye. He smiled and walked towards her.

 _ **WARNING**_  
 _ **FULLY DETAILED SEX SCENE AHEAD**_  
 _ **I recommend you just skip along from here if you're not really a fan of extra sexual shit. Unless you came from my story Superhuman then, by all means, read at your pleasure.**_  
 __

Barry grabbed Liz's hand and sat her down on the bed, her legs hanging over the side. He bent down to her eye level and kissed her gently and passionately.

"You're beautiful." he whispered, scanning over her body once again.

He kissed her again and stood her up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

The heated makeout session continued on as Barry worked to remove his clothes. Liz helped him and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding her hand over his slightly erect penis.

She slipped his blazer off of his shoulders and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding that off his shoulders too. He pulled his t-shirt off and stood in front of her.

The make out session continued again and he unclasped her bra, watching as it slid down her body. She slipped off the matching panties and stepped out of them. Then he sat her down again, pulling away from her enticing lips.

He stood up and stared down at her, licking his lips.

Liz felt a shiver of excitement travel down her spine. He stepped forward and kissed the scar on her shoulder. Then he kissed the scar on her chest. The he kissed the scar between her breasts. He trailed down her body, kissing her scars as he went. He traveled down to her thighs then kissed the inside of them. He left open mouth kisses up a trail towards where she wanted him most.

"Barry...you're going awfully slow for someone usually so fast," she commented.

"I just want to map every inch of your beautiful body," he replied, before licking her slit.

Liz gasped, leaning backwards unto the bed. Barry smirked before diving all the way in her pussy. He took her clit in between his lips, sucking and swirling his tongue around it.

Liz moaned, feeling immediate pleasure. She gripped the blankets, her back arching. He swirled his tongue again, eliciting a louder moan from her.  
He did something that Liz thought was like a combo move that caused her to cum on his face. She panted, smiling up a the ceiling. She thought he would be skilled but not this skilled.

He stepped back, admiring her body once more before yanking off his Calvin Klein boxers, his full erection springing free. Liz gasped, knowing she was in for a hell of a ride.

"Come at me sweet pea." he said.

She stood up and ran to him, jumping and wrapping her legs around his waist. He stepped back from the force but quickly caught her and turned, pushing her against the wall.

"You ready?" he asked.

She moaned as an answer and kissed Barry, growling at him.

"Give it to me Barry." she moaned in his ear.

Barry smirked and pushed into her quickly, before thrusting into her a few times.  
Liz moaned every time and gripped his shoulders.

"Barry, go faster," she moaned.

"Happy to oblige baby." he said and sped up, slightly using his super speed to increase her pleasure. He lifted his arms against the wall and fucked her harder.

She moaned in pleasure, her legs shaking around his waist.  
He grunted, feeling her legs shake. He moved backwards, still thrusting into her and lay her down on the bed.  
She took this as her chance and flipped them over so that she was on top. She slid down on his dick slowly, moaning as she did so.

She held on to the headboard above his head and slowly rode him, watching his face as it contorted in pleasure. She gradually picked up the pace and bounced on his dick while moaning. Barry gripped her hips and rose his to meet her thrusts.

He felt himself on the edge and thrusted faster. Liz moaned aloud as her walls clenched around Barry's dick as her orgasm took over her body. Euphoria was all she could've said to explain that experience. She rode out her high as Barry came too.

She smiled down at him, before laying down on his chest. Barry laughed at her.  
"You think we're done?" he said.

She laughed and shook her head before rolling over next to him and spreading her legs.  
"Dive in Captain." she said

Barry happily obliged, and the night was spent diving into the ocean that was Veronica Smoak. 

( _ **A/N: Woooo**_ __ _ **that chapter was long. Probably one of the longest I'll ever write. But dudes, read and review. I just want to know that people are reading and not just glancing.)**_


	7. The Secret Garden

Liz opened her eyes and sighed. She recounted the memories of last night and smiled. She then rolled over onto her stomach. Sunlight streamed through the windows and across her face. She stretched slowly, cracking her small bones. She sat up on her knees and stretched out. She looked around, seeing the mess Barry and her had made. She looked back at Barry, seeing his eyes were already on her. Barry smiled at her.

"Good Morning Sweet Pea." he said.

Liz smiled. She had to admit, he was the best she had ever had. She didn't know if it was for fact that he was a super science nerd with powers or because he was a nerd and appreciated it more. But nonetheless, she didn't want to give what he had to anyone else. Sex with him was amazing and she was gonna be selfish with it.

"Come here." he said, dominance filling his voice.

Liz obeyed quickly, crawling over to him and laying on his chest.

There was a nagging feeling. They had just had sex, she didn't know where to go from that. Are they friends with benefits, dating, or just a one night stand? She didn't know. She knew that she felt something for Barry but it wasn't that big of a deal. It was more like a small playground crush. She didn't want to go that far with him or anybody for that matter. But she knew that if she wanted to go that far with Barry, he would have the means to protect and love her completely. It wasn't like she was going to be alone all the time. She could go wherever she wanted, concerning that she was a part of team flash and probably one of the most powerful teammates, behind Barry.

"What does this mean now?" she asked Barry, looking up at him.

He sighed. "I don't really know but I don't want to go into it right now. It's completely based on what you want. I'll be fine either way." He said.

Liz sighed, knowing how this seemed but she didn't need nor want anything with anyone right now.

"I don't want anything right now but I'm not saying I want to forget this night. You were the best I have ever had. Friends with benefits?" She said.

"You were the best I'd ever had also. Friends with benefits is fine too. Wanna go for round three?"

Liz smiled and straddled Barry.  
"Take me." She breathed in his ear.

(Not gonna put a sex scene here.)

After two more rounds of sex or 'field hockey' as Liz liked to call it, Liz and Barry finally got up for the day.

Liz sighed, loving how he felt.  
"Shower?" she asked.

Liz stood at the mirror, combing the knots from her wet and red hair. She held up her towel and dried some of her hair. She felt a warmth press against her back and a hand run through her hair. Barry took the comb and towel from her.

"Need some help?" he asked.

A small tint of red splayed across Liz's cheeks.

Barry smiled and sped around her head, drying and combing her hair. Soon, her hair was dry and the towel was sopping wet. Barry smiled at her, red tinting his cheeks.

They both left the bathroom, Barry sitting down on his bed and Liz walking out the door to her room.

Barry sat on the edge of his bed, head filled to the brim with multiple thoughts at once, all about Liz.

He fell back, hands behind his head as he closed his eyes.

He knew that he had felt something for her. He knew that she gave him a feeling that he couldn't feel with anyone else. He knew that Veronica was someone that he cared deeply for and he would do anything to protect her. Liz, to him, was the perfect picture of perfection while he resembled everything flawed. He didn't know what she thought of him but if there was anything that he did know for sure was that he was lying when he said he'd be fine with her choice. Friends with benefits was not something he wanted with her. He wanted more and he guessed that she didn't.

Barry sat up again, head in his hands. Soon after, when he looked up, he noticed Liz standing in his doorway. He motioned her over.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting next to him and placing her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing, you just tired me out," he admitted, laughing.

It was true, Veronica's stamina rivaled his. Her ability to last almost surpassed his. He wasn't complaining though, he liked a girl who could last longer than him, it meant she'd have the energy to go for more.

Veronica laughed with him, all while taking in his state with concerned eyes.

"Okay well, hurry up and get dressed, I'm taking you out today." she said to him grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"How should one dress for the occasion?" Barry asked her.

Liz walked up to Barry, pulled him into her, and looked into his eyes innocently.

"Like you're about to exercise?" she answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"So what I wear every day?" Barry asked, his hands snaking themselves around her waist.

"If that's what you think exercise like is," Liz replied.

She placed a quick kiss on his lips before sauntering out of the room to get dressed herself.

She went into her room and pulled her favorite semi-formal outfit out of the closet. She smiled at herself and got dressed. After getting dressed, she examined herself in the mirror. A grey PINK sports bra, covered with a grey jacket, grey PINK leggings and black NIKE running shoes.

"Barry! Are-" she was cut off by the crackling sound. She turned and looked to Barry. She smiled at Barry's exercise attire. Shorts and a jacket. She raised an inquisitive brow at him.

"I couldn't choose, choose for me babe," he said, smiling and holding out two pairs of shoes.

She bit her lip at the hard decision. A pair of NIKE running shoes that matched hers exactly or grey NIKE Air Max shoes.

"The black ones," she pointed out.

Barry nodded then proceeded to put them on.

"So, where are you taking me?" Barry asked.

Liz smiled, happy to get a chance at secrecy.

"I can't tell you, just gimme the keys." she answered.

"But I wanna know!" Barry whined.

Liz chuckled at his efforts of getting her to crack but it would take much more than whining to get her resolve to fall.

Liz walked outside the house and stepped in front of the car.

"Barry baby, it'll be better if you didn't know yet. I promise it's good." she explained.

Barry smiled at her and handed her the keys.

"Fine, it better be good then."

Liz rolled her eyes and stepped up into the car that was really a truck.

The drive was short really, Barry just thought it was longer because of his excitement. They arrived at a little patch of road surrounded by woods. It was mostly abandoned except for the little shack at the end of the road. Barry looked to Liz - who was getting out of the truck- and raised his eyebrows, questioningly.

"Don't worry Bubblegum. I'm not gonna drag you into the woods and kill you." she said, throwing a dashing smile at him, topping it off with a wink. Barry's heart raced and he took a second to collect himself before hopping out of the car himself.

He followed Liz around the truck and into the shack. Upon reaching the doors of the shack, Liz reached into her cleavage and pulled out a key. She unlocked the doors and opened it for him. Inside the shack were two mountain bikes.

"Follow me, Mr. Allen," Liz said, after getting her bike and mounting it.

Barry copied her actions and she took off. He followed her as quick as he could. Even with super speed, Liz was almost always 10-12 meters in front of him. When she turned onto an untaken path, Liz slowed down, not knowing what objects lay in her path. Yet, she had remembered this path from the first time she had taken it.

She turned back to see Barry a few meters behind her and smiled as she kept going.

"How much further?" she heard Barry ask.

"Not too far away now!" she yelled back to him, knowing he could hear her.

She kept going some more, and stopped her bike completely when they came to a thick wall of bush and plants.

"I think this is a dead end, Veronica," Barry commented.

"Oh shush you," Liz replied, putting a finger to his lips.

She got off of her bike and walked down the wall, to a patch in the wall covered with white roses. She looked at the patch, finger on her chin as she thought.

She pulled on a vine and suddenly, a whole wall of flowers and plants slid down, revealing a door. She turned back to him.

"Yo Allen! You coming or not sweet cheeks?" she yelled before walking through the hole.

Barry sped to the door before examining the outside and stepping into the door. As soon as he stepped in, the wall of flowers and plants immediately closed up.

Barry turned around, examining everything and taking it all in.

It seemed to be like a secret room of the sort, just built in the woods made to look like a dead end. Every corner of the room had a different flower, color, and pattern. He was amazed at the beauty of the room.

As Barry looked on, he noticed Liz sitting in the middle of the room at a picnic table covered in what seemed to be picnic supplies.

Barry walked over to her and smiled.

"How did you find this?" he asked.

Liz stood up and looked around.

"Back after I was in prison, I would come here, to Central City's woods so that I could be alone. I started to plant things and soon I made this. After Felicity found out, she built in special security in the roots of the plants." Liz explained.

Barry sighed taking in everything before sitting down at the table and staring up at Liz's standing figure.

"You know that this sacred fortress is a nudist fortress, right?" Liz asked.

Barry's cheeks lit up a vibrant red. "Are you serious?" he asked.

Liz nodded her head as she unzipped her jacket and folded it. She did this with the rest of her clothes and set them down on the bench. When she noticed Barry not following her actions, she motioned for him to sit down.

 _ **(DETAILED SEX SCENE AHEAD)**_

Barry sat down on the bench as Liz climbed into his lap. She grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him, longing and lust felt through the embrace. Barry wrapped his arms around her waist as she kissed him, his hands hovering over the crook of her ass. Liz grabbed onto Barry's hoodie and unzipped it, pushing it down and off his shoulders. She did the same thing to his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head. she trailed her hands down from his chest, all the way down to those god-forsaken abs that she loved so much. She traveled lower, hands reaching into his basketball shorts before groping his dick. She removed her hands from his pants and stood up.

Liz yanked down Barry's shorts and folded them up next to his other items of clothing. After ripping his underwear (literally) off, she dropped down to her knees and grabbed his dick. Wrapping her small lips around the head, she pointed her gaze up to his face, watching him carefully.

She sucked on the head, and Barry's gaze dropped down to her face. His green eyes bore into her heterochromia eyes, watching as she sunk more of his dick into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down a few more times before she reached and grabbed his balls, fiddling with them so that he felt pleasure. She did this until his uneven pants signaled how close he was. She let his dick go quickly and let it slip out of her mouth.

She watched as Barry's face went from ecstasy to completely miserable. Liz stood up, wiping her mouth and smirking before walking around the table to grab some food items. Barry's jaw stood slack as he watched Liz's every move. He peeped down to his dick that was still standing at attention.

Liz hummed the thong song under her breath as she pulled things out of the picnic basket. Barry flashed over behind her, put everything back into the basket, put it on the ground, and bent her over the table. She inhaled slowly, waiting for him to make the next move. He kicked her legs farther open with his foot and put his knee on the bench between her legs. He teased at her hole with his dick, wanting her to feel bad. She moaned and bucked her hips against his dick, needing some friction in her core.

Barry smirked before he rammed into her pussy, causing Liz to yelp out then grab the table. He plowed into her repeatedly, loving the beautiful sounds that elicited from his speedy actions.

He pushed her down further into the table, fucking her harder at the new angle. Liz felt herself getting close so she braced for the impact of pleasure. Barry fucked Liz into oblivion, loving the sounds they made. They loved the way one felt against them. They loved the way someone had a slight twitch in something. Liz loved the way Barry's knees buckled as he came inside of her. Barry loved the way Liz moaned as she came after him, head falling into the table as euphoria washed over her body.

Barry pulled out, wiping the sweat from his brow. He sat down, watching as she breathed, still bent over the table.

 _ **DETAILED DIRTY SCENE ENDS**_

"So, Cisco wants us to swing by later, says its something he wants to talk about." Barry commented, as if they didn't just have sex.

"That's cool, I'd love to see Cisco." Liz answered, sitting up.

The two spent the rest of the day at the garden. They ate, told stories, had sex, and fell more for each other.


	8. Fuck Me Gently With A Chainsaw

**Fuck Me Gently With a Chainsaw**

3:35 AM

The ropes stung at her wrists. Her voice croaked as she tried to speak.

"You know the flash? Don't ya think he would be here to help you now?" the man said, pulling at the ropes around her legs, splitting them apart.

"He's gonna be here, and he's gonna make all you fuckers suffer." Liz said.

Pain stung at her face as the man backhanded her.

"Shut it bitch, you're only here because it was convenient. I need you, Felicity."

"Touch me and I'm gonna kick your balls so hard, you'll be able to taste your babies." Liz commented, glaring at him as blood pooled in her mouth.

The man slapped her again. "Says the bitch strapped to a chair."

The man pulled her legs apart, unzipping his pants. He pulled her face up and grinned at her.

"You are a pretty girl ya know." he said.

"Thanks, you cock juggling horse humper." Liz commented.

The man scoffed and shoved his length in her mouth.

Present Time- 6:35 pm

Liz stood in the Cortex, watching as Cisco hooked up a high pressure vacuum. Lisa Snart sat in a stool, looking innocent. Liz slightly freaked out, she didn't need to watch this, as blood creeped her out and brought back too many memories.

Liz's phone rang and she thanked its sound for rescuing her.

She looked at the caller ID. An random number she didn't know.

"Hello?" she answered.

The voice that responded chilled Liz to her core.

"Veronica?"

"Steve? Wha- I thought you were dead!" she yelled, tears coming to her eyes.

"I thought I was too, until I woke up last month, in a cave. I need your help, are you in Star City?" he asked.

"No, I'm in Central City. Meet me there at Jitters later today." she said.

"Okay, see you then. I love you."

"I-I'll see you later." Liz said, and hung up the phone.

Steve was her ex boyfriend. Ex because she thought he had died when he went to visit his sister in Central City. She had got the call that he had died in the hospital and broke down. Thankfully, Felicity had built her a bunker shelter and she locked herself in there for a few days. But now he was alive. And he needed her help. She didn't know what to feel. Happiness that her boyfriend was alive or guilty because she had fucked another guy without even thinking of him. She'd figure it out when she saw him.

Steve. The perfect image of sex in a man. He was a full 6'5", blond hair, blue eyes, perfect build. He looked like a guy from a comic book. She'd say his celebrity look alike was Chris Evans. Funny because his last name was Rodgers. She liked to call him Captain America because of his name but she'd never admit that.

She was overwhelmed, and Cisco noticed this.

"Babe, you okay?" he asked.

"Yea, Cisco I'm fine. Don't worry." she replied, sending a small smile his way.

Caitlin smiled. "Liz, can I talk to you?"

Liz nodded and let Caitlin lead the way. They stepped into a small room and Caitlin closed the door.

"What's going on with you and Cisco?" Caitlin asked.

"What? Him and I are not dating or anything, he's just been a really great friend and I trust him completely. You have to understand that I'm new here and I need someone to trust and Cisco's my guy. We are just close because he knows more about me than anyone else here." Liz explained, sitting in a chair.

"You guys are so close. I'm scared you're stealing my best friend." Caitlin laughed.

"Stop that, he's your best friend. I'd never steal him from anyone. I just love him, ya' know?" she said.

Caitlin nodded. "I'm here too, if you ever have to tell me anything girl related, Cisco's not gonna want to listen to that." Caitlin offered.

Liz laughed and hugged Caitlin.

"I know you want to help Caity, I'm gonna come to you too, calm down."

"So what's up then? What was the phone call about that got you down?"

"My ex, Steve. He's alive. I thought he died last year when the particle accelerator exploded." Liz said.

Caitlin gasped, knowing exactly how she felt, the same thing happened with Ronnie.

"I don't know how to feel honestly. I thought I would be happy, but all I feel is shame."

"Why do you feel shame?"

"Because of my relationship or whatever we have with Barry. Caitlin, him and I had sex last night. AND this morning."

"Oh, god. Don't feel guilty, he can't blame you, you thought he was dead." Caitlin answered, shrugging her shoulders.

Liz smiled, "You're right Caity. Thank you." she said, hugging her again and standing again.

"I'm off to Jitters, I'm gonna pick up you guys a few things, call if you need anything else." she said.

Liz put her headphones in and played sounds good feels good album on replay. She walked, swiftly to Jitters, getting in line. Kendra noticed her and called her to the front of the line.

"Hey girl, what do you want to order?" Kendra asked.

"This is a big order. Can I have two large flashes, go crazy with the foam and whipped cream. I'd also like a large frozen hot chocolate. Go crazy with the caramel sauce and add some extra chocolate whipped cream. Oh and top it with chocolate shavings please." she said.

"Oh and one nutella donut please." Liz said.

Kendra nodded and rung up the items. "That's gonna be $35.47" Kendra said.

Liz went for her credit card but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"I'll pay for her." Steve said.

"Oh Steve I couldn't ask you to do that." Liz said holding out her credit card for Kendra to take.

But Steve had already pulled out a $50 and left it to Kendra.

Liz sighed in defeat and picked up her coffees, leading Steve over to a table.

"Ronnie, you're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." Steve said, his old man charm shining through his smile.

"Awe thanks, you're not too bad yourself Cap." she said.

Steve hugged her.

"I've missed you."

Tears welled in her eyes for the second time that day.

"I thought you were gone Stevie, I thought you died, it took me forever to move on." Liz said, her voice cracking..

"Shh babygirl, it's okay, I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere." he said.

Liz smiled, reaching across the table and grabbing his hand.

"So what is it you need help with?" she asked, getting herself together.

"You know my company, Stark Industries, that I run with my friend Tony?" Steve asked.

Liz nodded, giving him the go ahead to continue.

"I need an assistant to help me, since Tony has Pepper and all." Steve said.

"Where?"

"New York."

Liz almost spit out the chocolate.

"Baby, I can't move to New York, can't you just let me help you from here?" she asked.

"I can, but you'd have to come visit monthly." he said

"Fine, send me the information to my house. I'll fax the company my address and credentials." she said.

"No worries, everything's already to be faxed to your address as soon as I touch this button. Your work tablet and computer is in the box on your front door, as is your first month's check." Steve said.

"How long are you staying in Central City?"

"Two more days, I have business to attend to here."

"I have to get back to my other job, call me though." Liz said, standing up to wrap her arms around Steve's neck.

"My, my you have gotten hotter since you've been dead." she said.

"So have you. God damn, I just wanna bend you over this table and show you how the captain runs this show." he said in her ear and she felt herself becoming aroused.

"Oh yes please, captain." she moaned back, pressing against his now visible hard on.

"Do you have any place we can go quickly to release some of this pressure?"

"Yea, my friend Kendra's house. Lemme ask her for her keys really quick." she said, walking away.

She walked up to the bar and climbed over, needing to talk to Kendra. She went to the back and grabbed Kendra's house keys.

"I'll return these, need them for an hour or two, I'll clean up after myself." she said. Kendra nodded and dozed back off to sleep.

Liz walked from behind the counter and back to Steve.

"Let's go Captain, before your first mate shows you the ropes." she said, feeling arousal pool between her legs.

They hopped in his car and sped off to Kendra's house with Liz's directions. Steve's hand stayed in Liz's shorts the whole ride, her moans filling the car. His fingers worked wonders on her clit while he paid attention to the directions Liz as giving him. He inserted a finger into her heat and she moaned. He curled his finger, hitting her g-spot perfectly. Liz yelled out as she came, her juices dripping onto his leather seats. Steve's fingers continued to work her to another orgasm, her oversensitivity helping him out. He worked her to another orgasm upon arriving to Kendra's house.

Liz closed her legs and opened the door, getting out of the car and heading to the front door. She opened the door for Steve and sat the coffee and keys down on the counter. She turned around and pulled Steve by the tie into the guest room. She removed her clothes and sat on all fours, waiting for him to take power.

Steve removed his clothes and bent over to slap Liz's ass, her moans turning him on. He continued to slap her ass, watching as her core got wetter from his actions. He slapped her ass until it was beet red, then slapped it some more. He rubbed his length along her entrance, teasing her. She moaned.

"Just fuck me already Stevie!" she yelled out, tired of his teasing.

He smirked and thrusted fully into her, her moaning and watching her hair fall around her face. She spread her legs more as he fucked her to oblivion.

He reached in between them and teased her clit, feeling her breath hitch as he did so. His lips attached to her neck, searching for her sweet spot again. He found it rather quickly, a moan leaving her lips as he sucked at it constantly, leaving her breathless as he moved at a speed that could rival Barry's. Pleasure overrode her senses and things in the room began to float. Liz's breath hitched and her back arched into Steve's chest.

He stopped and flipped her over so that he was fucking her doggy style. The new position made her moan.

"Oh shit daddy, please fuck me harder." she moaned out.

She could feel her orgasm building quickly and so could Steve. He picked her up, pulling her against him, her back against his front as he continued to fuck her. He attached his lips to her neck and wrapped his hands around her nipples. Her breaths became pants as her orgasm came closer. He picked up the speed, his orgasm making his thrusts sloppy. She screamed out as she orgasmed, her climax forcing his to come. Her heat milking his length as they rode out their highs.

"So this is what it's like to miss you." Steve said, making Liz laugh.

He pulled out his soft length and went to find his underwear.

"I would stay but I have to get back to work, come on. Let me put these blankets in the washer so Kendra won't kill me." Liz said, getting up.

Liz got dressed and put Kendra's sheets in the washer before locking up and leaving with Steve. He dropped her off at Star Labs.

Liz walked into the cortex feeling better than before.

"So, how did it go with Steve?" Caitlin asked when she walked in.

"We talked, he gave me a job as his assistant at Stark Industries and I payed him in sex." Liz said.

They heard something drop in the direction Barry was in and she smirked.

"Was he good?" Caitlin asked.

"He was better than I remembered. God he's still hot as fuck. Perfect blue eyes and blond hair, great build. I need to keep someone like him around." Liz commented.

She heard a flash and suddenly Barry was gone and Caitlin and Cisco were cracking up.

"Good one Liz, you made Barry jealous." Cisco said.

Liz sighed, knowing she still had it in her.

"Hey, who can go get us some Chinese, I'm craving some steak and cheese egg rolls right now." Caitlin asked.

Liz scoffed, "What are you? Pregnant? I'll go. I need to walk off that A1 dick." Liz said, grabbing her purse and wallet.

10:37 PM

The walk to the local Lucky Wok was short, as Liz was walking swiftly. Her legs bounced as she waited for her food impatiently. The Asian man bought her the food and she thanked him, leaving a tip on the table as she left. The streets were quiet, except for a bar with a few drunk old men outside of it fooling around. She laughed, remembering her days when she would get drunk and forget her actions. She didn't do that anymore. Twenty One Pilots played as she walked down the dimly lit streets, singing along to Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun.

Her stupidity was taken into account later, as she should have noticed the men following her. A hand wrapped around her mouth and dragged her backwards into the alleyway next to her. She dropped the food in an attempt to get free but the men were too strong. They led her to an all black SUV where she struggled more. The small man injected something into her neck. The big man banged her head against the car door and she was out like a light.

11:56 PM

Barry flashed back to the cortex, looking in rooms and calling Liz's name.

"Where is she?" he asked aloud, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.

"We don't know. She left to get us chinese from Lucky Wok and never came back, I'm sure she's fine." Caitlin said.

"How can you say that?" Both Cisco and Barry said.

"She's gone and we don't know where she is or went." Cisco said.

"I've searched the whole city." Barry said.

12:02 AM

The room was spinning as Veronica came to, objects floating and some even exploding. She knew it was because of her but she couldn't bring herself to calm down, knowing she was in a place that was not safe. She found that she was chained to a wall.

"Help! Someone help!" She yelled, her voice hoarse from not being used.

The door on the far wall opened and Veronica crawled towards the corner, her legs too tired for her to stand up.

"Ms. Smoak, please calm down." the Russian man said.

"No! I will not calm down until I am out of this fucking room! Help! Someone help me!" she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The Russian man walked over to her and fisted her hair.

"There is no one here to help you ma'am, unless he's your hero, the Flash, then no one is going to come to your rescue." he said, pulling her hair to the side and injecting her with something.

Veronica moaned in pain. He had pulled out a few strands of hair in his fist.

She felt the excruciating pain soon after. She lie on the floor screaming as whatever the man injected her with worked its way through her system.

12:39 AM

"Felicity, we have an issue." Cisco said through the phone.

"What happened to my sister?!" Felicity yelled through the phone.

"How did you know something happened to her?"

"So you admit something happened?"

"Something did happen. She's missing and not returning any of our phone calls, we're worried. About her and the Chinese food." Cisco said, his stomach grumbling in response.

"Now is not the time to be worried about Asian food. Did you hack into the city's traffic cams?" Felicity said, walking to her computer.

"No. We thought she'd be back before we had to call you."

"Pay attention to your computer's. I'm bringing up the traffic cams around Lucky Wok."

Cisco's computers beeped and him, Barry, and Caitlin crowded around the screen to see the action.

"Speed it up to around 10:30." Caitlin said.

Felicity did so and they watched as Liz walked into the store, coming out minutes later with a bag of food. She walked down the street and they watched as two men grabbed her. They watched as she tried to fight it off and they injected her with something then hit her head on the car door. They watched the car speed off and then the cameras cut off.

"So some men in uniforms took Veronica and drove off in a black SUV." Cisco said.

"Felicity go back to the last five frames." Barry said calmly.

Felicity did that and Cisco and Caitlin watched as Barry wrote down the licence plate numbers.

"Felicity did you catch those numbers?" he asked.

"Heck yea. The car belongs to...Cooper Seldon. Fuck!" Felicity said.

"What? What's wrong?" Barry said, slightly freaked out.

"Wait for us, Oliver and I will be there in two hours." Felicity said, hanging up the phone.

"Well, I'm gonna go to taco bell and get some food." Cisco said.

2:26 AM

Veronica crawled around the room, looking for something to use as a weapon in her escape. She found out that there were two Russian men perched at the door.

"Excuse me Mister? Can I have something to eat at least?" she asked, hoping they would help her.

"I can't come in there unless the boss gives me permission." The Russian man said.

Veronica sighed in defeat, knowing this may have been the last day she saw Barry and the last thing she had done was make him jealous. She felt like such a fuck up for being as dumb as she was. Whatever the man had injected her with was done working its way through her system and she had felt no different since then.

"Can you tell me a story then?" she asked.

The Russian man scoffed.

"Sure, little girl." he said.

She smiled.

"Tell me about your life, and how you came to work with the boss man?" she asked nicely.

"Sure. My name is Alexandar. I'm 57. I grew up in Moscow, it was an ugly place. Horrid people everywhere. So my mother, Sasha, and I came here, to America on a boat. Very big boat too. Almost bigger than this one. She used to tell me, 'Alexandar, no matter what happens here in America, always remember your true Russian.' I believed her. She was such a nice lady. We stayed in Detroit, loving the community and the people there. One day, her and I were walking through the streets and a mugger ran to her, ordering her purse. She refused and the mugger stabbed her and stole her purse. I watched as she bled out on the sidewalk, calling for help. I ran for help and the neighborhood doctor came to my beckoning. He told me she couldn't be saved and she lie there, dying slowly. Her last words to me were, 'Stay true to heritage.'" he said.

Tears streamed down Veronica's eyes as she listened to Alexandar's story.

"I'm so sorry Alex. I never knew that." she said, sincerely.

She knew she shouldn't have felt bad for a man who had locked her in a room with nothing to eat or nowhere to go potty. But his story was horrible. He had to watch his mother die.

"It's okay. Mr. Seldon found me and brought me in, making me apart of his crime family. I found a new family and I stayed true to my Russian heritage."

A buzzer beeped and Veronica heard a voice.

"Bring her down, unconscious please."

The door opened and Veronica looked up at Alexandar.

"I'm sorry Ms. Smoak." he said, hitting her with something and knocking her out cold.

2:56 AM

Oliver and Felicity arrived in the cortex, suited up and ready for battle. Felicity sat at Cisco's computers and started typing.

"Barry, suit up. Get ready for a fight." Oliver said, his no nonsense tone.

Diggle, Laurel, and Thea sat around in chairs, cleaning off their weapons.

"Who is this Cooper Seldon guy and why does he want Veronica?"

"He doesn't. He wants me." Felicity said.

"He was her ex. Went to jail last year for trying to break the government. Somehow got out and now he has Veronica, mistaking her for Felicity." Oliver explained.

"Man that dude was crazy." Diggle commented, shining his pistol in the corner. Thea let out a little laugh.

"Okay, I pulled up a map of the city. This is the last place her phone was." Felicity said.

A map showed up on one of the screens and a red dot showed her phone.

"So we check the area around it for her?" Barry said.

"Precisely, please be careful."

3:35 AM

 _(A/N: Okay so, there is a rape scene coming up here. It's really important to the story. If you would not like to read it, then please skip to the next time in bold.)_

The ropes stung at her wrists. Her voice croaked as she tried to speak.

"You know the flash? Don't ya think he would be here to help you now?" the man said, pulling at the ropes around her legs, splitting them apart.

"He's gonna be here, and he's gonna make all you fuckers suffer." Liz said.

Pain stung at her face as the man backhanded her.

"Shut it bitch, you're only here because it was convenient. I need you Felicity."

"Touch me and I'm gonna kick your balls so hard, you'll be able to taste your babies." Liz commented, glaring at him as blood pooled in her mouth.

The man slapped her again. "Says the bitch strapped to a chair."

The man pulled her legs apart, unzipping his pants. He pulled her face up and grinned at her.

"You are a pretty girl ya know." he said.

"Thanks, you cock juggling horse humper." Liz commented.

The man scoffed and shoved his length in her mouth. Liz choked, looking up at the man with a smile in her eyes.

He looked back at her and made kissy faces as he mouth fucked her roughly. She looked up at him once more before biting down as hard as she could on his length. The man cried out, pulling out and slapping her across the face once more.

"You fucking bitch! THERE ARE SOME THINGS THAT GO IN YOUR MOUTH THAT YOU DO NOT BITE!" he yelled, hitting her again, knocking her to the floor.

She coughed, spitting up blood.

"I didn't like the taste." she remarked.

The man scoffed before picking her up again and opening her legs.

"Felicity, this is only going to hurt if you fight back." he said.

"Seldon, I'm going to keep fighting until the day I go down. I will fight tooth and nail, and I am not going down without a fight." she said.

He scoffed again.

"I didn't tell you my name."

"I didn't tell you mine either, but you can be damned sure that it isn't Felicity."

Cooper put his hand to her heat, feeling her folds.

"Hmm, I wish you were wetter, but this will have to work. No panties? It's like you knew I was coming for you, Felicity."

Liz glared up at him as he touched her, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Do what you will to me, but you are not gonna get the satisfaction of what you really want." Liz said, a tear streaming down her cheek.

Seldon laughed, untying her feet from the chair so that he could pull her to his length. The chair tipped a little and he set it against the wall, finding support from a railing. He pulled her legs forward and entered her, Liz screaming a little.

Tears streamed down her face as he raped her, the pain taking over. She hoped they would find her and that Barry would save her. She felt her consciousness float somewhere else a the pain overwhelmed her senses. She thought of all the good times she had with Felicity before she moved to Central. She thought of all the good times she had with Clark.

"CLARK! CLARK SAVE ME!" she yelled, helplessly.

Seldon clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up bitch." he yelled.

She thought of all the good times she had with Roy, tears streaming down her face more. Seldon finished, coming undone inside of her and pulling out. He wiped himself on her shirt and tied her feet again. He picked the chair back up and set her down.

Pain stung in her lower areas as her head slumped, darkness overcoming her senses.

3:56 AM

Seldon stepped out of the room, laughing as he wiped his hands.

"She was feistier than before, Alex. She's changed a lot." he told Alexandar.

"Why did you hit her?" Alex asked.

"Because she was being a bitch. Kept talking back." Seldon said, picking up a file from the table.

The wall next to him crumbled as a fist appeared on the other side.

"Just because she was talking back? You hit her? A woman?" Superman yelled, his heat vision flared up.

"I'm sorry Superman, she angered me." Seldon reasoned.

"Well you've angered me, so I have reason to hit you." Superman said, punching Seldon through a window, flying out and saving him, then knocking him out.

He flew back through the window and grabbed Alexandar.

"Did you hurt her too?" he asked.

Alexandar shook his head.

"I was the nicest to her, I never agreed with the boss."

Superman nodded and shoved him aside. He opened the door and scanned the room. Veronica was strapped to a chair and he sped over to cut her bondages. He checked her body for injuries and noticed the blood pooling around her core and the blood dripping down her head.

Superman yelled, all of the windows breaking at the sonic boom. He flew to Cooper and looked him in the eye while he snapped his neck. He felt no regret at his actions, as he knew Seldon didn't either.

He picked up Veronica from her chair and flew her out of the building, landing right in front of the Flash and Arrow.

"What happened to her?" Barry yelled out.

"He raped her and banged up her head pretty bad." Clark said, letting Oliver and Barry scan her over.

Barry went to pick her up and Clark went on defense.

"Do I know you, Flash?" he asked.

Oliver stood off to the side, knowing about Superman's relationship to Veronica.

"I'm afraid not. Veronica is not to be touched by anyone I haven't met." Clark explained.

"And why is that? Who are you? Her father?" Barry commented, scoffing and pointing to him while looking at Oliver.

"Barry, I think you should shut up now."

"I? I am Kal El, son of Jor El, last of the house of El. I am the protector of this planet. Superman, who also happens to be Veronica's best friend." Superman explained.

Barry smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, uh. I'm Barry Allen, protector of Central City. Nice to meet you." he said, sticking out his hand.

"Dork." Oliver commented.

"So what are we gonna do about Seldon?" Barry asked.

"He's dead. I killed him." Superman said.

Oliver laughed and clapped Superman on the back.

"Supes, you monster."

Superman laughed.

"Says the one who killed everyone for a whole season."

Barry watched with jealousy as the two laughed like old friends.

Superman picked up Veronica.

"I'm gonna take her with me to Metropolis for a little while. Let Felicity know and send her my regards, I'll pick up a few things on my way there." he said to Oliver and Barry.

Barry saluted the alien while Oliver clapped him on the back. They stood back as Superman took off with a sonic boom with the potential girl of his dreams.

"Now that's a superman." Barry said.

"Once again, dork." Oliver said, clapping him on the back too.


	9. Call Me Scream Queen

There was a crackling sound that woke up Veronica. She quickly sat up, realizing she wasn't at Barry's house. Her mistake. Pain erupted at her core and she found herself groaning loudly. She closed her eyes, squinting from the pain. She heard a whooshing sound and opened her eyes, hoping for it to be Barry. But she was surprised to see Clark standing there, with his beautiful smile and jawline.

"What are you doing here? At Barry's house?" Veronica asked.

Clark's smile confused Veronica.

"Ronnie, do you remember anything from the past few days?" he asked.

Veronica leaned back to try and remember something. Then it came to her, all of it, rushing back like a distant memory.

"You saved me Clark." she said, smiling.

"Sure I had to endure a little pain, but I'll survive. As long as I'm not dead."

Clark scoffed, "He hurt you V, and I'm sorry you had to go through that. If only I had been a little faster. I would have stopped him. But I didn't and you've been laying on my couch asleep for three days."

"Kal, you can't be there to save me whenever there's something endangering me. I'm a big girl now. I can fend for myself."

Kal smiled, "I know, it's just, I worry about you. Especially with crazies like Lex Luthor and Loki running around."

"Where are we, Clark?"

"We're at my apartment. In Metropolis." he answered.

"Why?"

"I didn't deem your heroes, Flash and Green Arrow, worthy of keeping you out of trouble. Also I figured you'd want someone to help you through this."

"Help me through what?"

"Ronnie, Cooper Seldon raped you." Kal said, grip on his Batman coffee mug tight.

"I know Kal, I was there."

"Yeah, I know. Cooper Seldon was a horrible disease."

Veronica smiled. Clark Kent was such a gentleman for someone who held so much power.

"Clark, you teddy bear. Come here." Veronica said, motioning for a hug.

Clark happily obliged, squeezing her as tight as he could.

"These are for you." He said, handing her a box and a stack of papers.

She flipped through the papers, realizing this was her work at Stark Industries. She pulled out the laptop and set it up, waiting to open up her work email. Clark sat next to her, rubbing her legs and feet, relaxing her completely.

"Clark!" a voice yelled, the sound of keys dropping.

And there goes the calm.

Lois walked into the living room, seeing Veronica laid across the couch and Clark sitting there, her legs across his lap. Lois hands flew to her hips.

"What is she doing here?" she asked.

Veronica groaned.

"If you guys are gonna argue, Kal, can you please take me somewhere else to lay down?" Veronica said, pouting. She knew this would get under Lois' skin.

"Sure Ronnie. Lois, I'll be right back." Clark said, picking Veronica and her laptop up.

He walked her to his bedroom and opened the door, walking over to his king sized bed and laying her down.

"Thank you Chubby. I love you soooooo much!" she emphasized.

Clark gave her a look, smile in his eyes, frown on his face.

"Behave." he said to her before walking out of the room.

Veronica turned to her laptop, logging into the work email that was on the very first page.

"What is she doing here?" She heard Lois ask.

"Veronica is my best friend. Something horrible happened to her, and I need to be there for her right now." Clark responded, earning a smile.

"So you invite her to stay in our apartment? You know how I feel about her."

"And you know how I feel about her as well. I thought that maybe this time Lois, you would take the time to think of others instead of yourself."

"Oh, shut it with the patriotism act. We all know you couldn't give a damn about this world." Lois said.

"I'm so tired of you and your shit Lois fucking Lane! You've got to make every little fight about how you feel. Did you ever stop to think about how I've felt with everything that's happened? No you haven't. All you fucking care about is seeing your name printed on that fresh article. You know what, I've had it up to here with you. I think it's time for you to leave." Clark exclaimed.

"Yes! Finally, yes!" Veronica whispered in the room, knowing perfectly well that Clark could hear her.

She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed Clark's phone. She unlocked it and dialed Felicity's number.

"What's happened to my sister?!" she heard Felicity answered.

"God, I didn't know you cared that much." Veronica remarked.

"Liz! How are you? I've missed you so much. I was so worried when Clark took you away, I thought you had died or something," Felicity rambled on.

"I'm here, and I'm fine sissy. I just woke up like an hour ago. I had to spill the beans to you omg."

"What happened!"

"Damn, you got some lungs on you. ( _A/N: Lol Teen Wolf season one reference)_ I just wanted to tell you that Clark finally left that dumb bitch Lois."

"Are you serious?"

"Hells to the yea. Her dumb ass is probably gone right now, fucking that other dude in her department."

"Dang. Listen, I got some work with Oliver to attend to, so I'm gonna call this number later. Please be safe."

"I will! Promise. I love you bye."

"I love you too, bye."

Veronica hung up the phone and checked her emails, sending some to Steve and keeping some to herself to put on his schedule.

"Ronnie?" she heard Clark say.

"Yea?" she whispered, knowing he would hear her.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked, opening the door.

"I want a lot of things right now, mainly to see my sister." she said, sobs wracking through her body.

Clark nodded.

"She'll be here as soon as she can, she begged to see you."

Liz nodded back, wiping her tears.

"I don't want anything to eat, I want to sleep."

"Okay, well I'm gonna come check on you in a few hours, sleep well Ronnie." he said, going to close the door.

"Clark, wait." she squeaked.

"Yes?"

"Can you leave the door open?" she asked, biting her lip softly.

Clark smiled.

"Anything for you, Ronnie." he said, and walked down the hallway.

Liz heard the TV turn on and Clark's manly groan and she turned over, staring at the wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sleeping had turned out to be harder than she thought. everything had replayed itself over and over again in her head, keeping her from sleeping accurately. She tossed and turned until she groaned, throwing the covers off of her and standing up. As she stood, pain blossomed in her lower regions, causing her to fall to the floor, doubled over in pain. She held in her screams and gasps of pain until the pain became unbearable and she screamed loudly, causing all the windows around her to shatter.

Clark rushed into the room, fists clenched and eyes murderous. As he scanned the room, he noticed Liz on the floor writhing in pain. There seemed to be a red bubble surrounding her as she screamed countless time and time again. Clark's face twisted in agony, watching his best friend go through this much pain. He placed his hand on her forehead, only to be pushed back by the bubble around her. He hit the wall and sat there as she writhed in pain.

"B-Barry..." she whispered before screaming again.

"Barry? What about Barry?" he asked, standing up again.

"Barry n-no! Stop p-please!" she screeched again, sending a red blast through the room, throwing Clark against the wall again.

He rushed out o the room, searching frantically for his phone. He soon found it on the kitchen counter and dialed Oliver's number.

"Oliver Queen speaking." he heard.

"I need help, quickly. I need two people." he said.

"Wait, what's wrong?"

A scream pierced the room again and he winced, knowing Oliver heard it.

"Is that Veronica?"

"Yes, she's screaming Barry's name. I need him."

"Okay, I'll call and have him and Felicity over in a matter of minutes." Oliver said calmly.

"Thank you..please hurry." Clark said, hanging up the phone.

Clark ran back into the room and sat on the floor, watching as Veronica writhed in pain, screaming her lungs out. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Veronica screamed again. Clark rushed to the door, opening it. Barry and Felicity rushed to the bedroom where Veronica lie on the floor screaming. Felicity approached Veronica first, leaning down to touch her forehead as Clark did. The same thing happened, she was sent flying across the room, except she was caught by Clark.

"B-Barry! No! Barry pl-please!" Veronica yelled, turning over to the other side.

Everyone gasped, instead of blue and green heterochromic stained eyes, she had gold and silver glowing eyes. She screamed for Barry once more, a red blast of energy escaping her.

Barry rushed to her side, the red bubble letting him in, and encased her in his arms. He whispered to her his memories of her, even if they were only premature. He whispered to her his feelings even if they were unknown. But nothing worked. So he went with plan C. He grabbed her face and kissed her, his lips attaching to hers easily. He found a fit and worked from there, forcing out the demons inside of her.

His kiss halted her screams and he felt like he was floating. She stopped shaking and melted into his touch, bringing her arms to wrap around his neck and deepen the kiss. Barry pulled away first, feeling the signs of her coming back to reality. He looked down at her, going over her state. Her eyes were still silver and gold, but the red bubble had went away but the veins on her skin remained a glowing red.

"Veronica?" he asked.

"Barry?" she replied blinking, her eyes reverting back to their original colors.

She looked around at the room

"What happened?" she asked.

"We don't really know, one second you were laying down in bed and the next you were on the floor screaming, emitting these red bursts." Clark said.

"I feel really sleepy now." she commented, rubbing her forehead.

"Come on, I'll put you on the couch." Clark said, holding a hand out to grab her.

As soon as he touched her skin, it glowed red and sent out tendrils, wrapping themselves around Barry's arms, which she remained in.

"Or not." Clark said.

Barry stood, holding Veronica bridal style and began to walk her to the living room. She stared up at him as he walked. Barry laid her on the couch and stepped back, staring back at Veronica.

"I'll be here when you wake up, go to sleep, V." Barry said.

"Will you lay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked him.

"Sure, anything for you." he said, taking off his shoes and slipping behind her on the couch, wrapping his arm around her waist and putting the other under her head for support.

"Go to sleep, we'll talk when you wake up." he said, kissing her forehead as her eyes fluttered closed.

He sighed, looking her over once again. Her veins had stopped glowing red but the tendrils of red smoke still wrapped themselves around Barry, letting him know that she needed him. Her hair had went back to it's original blonde color, rivaling Felicity's dyed blonde hair. It looked almost the same, except with strands of red.

"Barry?" he heard her small voice.

"Yes?"

"I wanna go home." she said.

"Back to Star City?" he asked.

"No, home with you." she said.

"We'll go home after you rest. You need to be fully rested before you can go home." he said.

Veronica nodded and soon, he listened as her breaths evened out and she was fast asleep. He admired her side profile as she slept. She looked exactly like Felicity and he wondered if that was another reason why he adored her so much. As he looked at her, things in the room started to float and others started to glow dimly.

"Uh guys?" he asked.

Felicity and Clark came out of the room to witness what was happening. They laughed.

"It used to be worse. Things would fly around in a tornado like thing when she had bad dreams and then they would all simultaneously explode." Felicity explained.

"She learned to control it though. It stopped happening by the time we were three. Then her powers were dormant until age 15 when we started our periods. She would freak out and things would explode. A man was almost killed because she couldn't handle herself. But then she learned to control it then. It happened again two months before she moved to Central City. Four people were hurt when she exploded a tank on the road. But it went away after Star Labs developed a power dulling serum. We used it on her and her powers went away. Something happened to her when she was kidnapped. What happened in that bedroom was something I have never seen before. Something unlocked in her brain." Felicity explained.

"Her hair's blonde again." Clark said.

"She's regressing. It's something she does when she's deeply affected by something. What happened three days ago is one of those deeply affecting things." Felicity explained.

"Is she gonna stop regressing soon?" Barry asked, standing up from behind her.

"It depends on how long the situation stays with her."

"She said she wants to go home with me." Barry said.

"She's realizing she's regressing and obviously her subconscious is telling her that you're the one to trust. So she's coming home to you." Felicity said.

"I'll wait until she wakes up to take her home. I don't want to jostle her too much."

Clark went back into his bedroom and started to clean up the mess. Barry went out and picked up some windows for the room and grabbed Veronica's laptop and paperwork, placing them into a computer bag.

The Next Day

Veronica sat up on the couch, looking around. She slowly stood up, looking around for any signs of life. She walked slowly, her legs sore. She walked to the kitchen and saw Felicity sleeping at the kitchen table, laying on her arms. She smiled, kissing her forehead.

Veronica walked around the island and towards the fridge, craving some orange juice that she knew Clark kept in the fridge. She went to the cabinet, opening it to get a glass. She wondered why Clark kept the glasses on the top shelf while she stretched to grab one.

She almost screamed as she was enveloped in a familiar warmth with a distinct smell of vanilla and peppermint. She moved from in front of him and watched as he reached upward slightly to grab a glass, his shirt raising to show his abs. He filled the glass with orange juice and handed it to her, smiling at her.

"Good Morning Bartholomew." she said to him, smirking.

"Good Morning Veronica Elizabeth." he said back.

Veronica opened her arms to him. He walked over to her, enveloping her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry you got hurt. It's all my fault, I was being dumb. I could've been there to protect you but I wasn't." He said to her, tears in his eyes.

"No Barry, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know it was gonna happen. Don't beat yourself up for it." she said to him, grabbing his face.

"But you were hurt Liz, there's no coming back from that. I wasn't there for you, you could have been brutally injured or-"

Veronica had gotten tired of his rambling and kissed him.

After pulling away, she said, "I'm not dead yet, Allen."

 _(A/N: SO that's the end of chapter 9. Please, if you're reading this, comment on it, give me a sign of acknowledgement. I just wanna know if people like this or not.)_


	10. Removing

Barry ran Veronica home, wondering why he was there, at Clark Kent's apartment.

Veronica just smiled and kissed him again, telling him to hurry up.

When they arrived at his house, everyone from Team Flash and Arrow were there, sitting around in the living room.

The first person to rush to Veronica was Felicity. She had Clark fly her home after Barry left.

"Are you okay? I was so worried." She asked.

"I'm fine, sissy. I just need to do something really quick." She whispered in her ear.

Cisco came up to her next, engulfing her in his arms and giving her an adorable smile. She poked his cheeks, hugging him again.

Barry helped her walk fully into the living room.

"I'm really happy to see you guys again, especially since I thought I wasn't again." She smiled.

Everyone smiled at her and Iris walked up to her and hugged her.

"I really need to talk to a specific few of you though." She said.

Everyone nodded.

"I need Felicity, Oliver, and Cisco please." She groaned as her stomach fluttered in pain.

Barry looked hurt for a second before walking away to sit down by Joe and Iris.

Felicity, Oliver, Cisco, and Veronica walked up the stairs to her room. She closed the door and locked it.

"Okay so you three are the only one's who know to the full extent of my powers." She started.

"But I sorta told Barry yesterday." Felicity explained.

"Um... apparently, he doesn't remember that. I think it's apart of my new abilities. Seeing as what happened yesterday was never before seen. I wiped his memory of everything that happened last night and I don't know how I did it." She said.

Tears had started to roll down her cheeks and she shook violently as she tried to hold the sobs in. Oliver rushed over to her, enveloping her in his arms.

"I can't stand to see you cry, especially since you look exactly like your sister now." He whispered.

Veronica laughed.

"Get off me you oaf." She said, smiling at him.

"So what now?" Felicity said.

"You guys go back to Star City. You guys have your own shtick." She said.

"What about me?" Cisco said.

"We're gonna figure out how I work." She said.

Everyone nodded and walked out of the room.

Veronica walked to Barry's room and laid on his bed, his scent making her smile. She nuzzled her face into his blankets and drifted off to sleep.

 **Barry**

Barry walked up the stairs, wondering why Veronica didn't come down stairs with everyone else.

Oliver, Thea, Felicity, and Diggle had left already and he wanted to see Veronica.

Walking into his room, he noticed a lump in his bed, Veronica. He smiled and admired her physique. She was curvy, she had curves in all the right places and a nice little butt. Her boobs were the perfect size, not too big or too small.

He was slowly getting used to her hair being its natural color. It seemed like there was a halo around her head. Barry walked to the other side of his bed and sat down.

He leaned back and stared at the ceiling. No one he had met had given him this feeling. Not even Iris. He noticed the small things about her. Every little thing. Like how the scars on her body were a symbol of something that she had gotten through.

He noticed that Veronica had started to stir and he looked over to her. She sleepily crawled over to him and placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. All without opening her eyes.

Barry let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in.

Her breathing evened he noticed the small smile on her face.

"Barry!" Iris called, opening his door.

Veronica opened her eyes and stared into his.

"Yes Iris?" He said coolly.

"Um... what's going on here?" She asked, a hint of jealousy in her tone.

Usually, it would have excited Barry when Iris was jealous, but now it just disgusted him.

"None of your business if you ask me." Veronica said sleepily.

Barry looked down at her and back at Iris, shrugging.

"Fine. Dad wants to know if you and Liz wanted dinner." Iris huffed.

"Do you want something to eat babe?" Barry asked Liz.

"Yes. I'm starving." She said, smirking up at him.

Barry looked back to Iris, "We'll be down in a sec then."

Iris scoffed and rolled her eyes, but left anyway.

Veronica sat up slowly, not wanting another scene like yesterday.

Barry stood up with her, steadying her.

Liz turned around in his arms, staring up at him.

"Barry?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm going to ask you to do something. You don't have to if you don't want to." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Kiss me." She said.

Veronica

Barry's eyes widened for a second before he captured her lips in his. It was slow and sensual. He held her tightly to him, wanting to hold as much of her as he could.

Veronica concentrated, experimenting with the kiss. She concentrated her mind and thought of something she wanted him to forget. The last six seconds was what she decided. She pecked him one last time and pulled away.

As she looked, Barry's eyes were hazy for a second before he looked down to her.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"Nothing." She smiled. "Kiss me Barry." She said simply.

Barry grabbed her cheeks gently, pulling her forward and kissing her softly. Veronica bit his lip softly and pulled on it, forcing a low moan out of him.

The kiss turned into a heated make out session and Barry pushed her back softly unto the bed.

She moaned as he stepped between her legs, kissing her again. They fell back all the way on the bed and Barry grinded his hips into her, forcing a moan out of her. His hands slipped under her shirt, burning a trail of tingling sensations upwards.

There was a knock at the door and this time it was Joe.

"Bare, Liz? Are you guys okay?" He asked.

They scrambled away from each other and Barry rushed to find his shirt, which had been discarded during their heated kiss.

"Yea Joe, everything's fine. I was just helping Liz out with her back pain." Barry lied.

"Okay, well food's done. I don't want it to get cold so hurry down." Joe said.

"You got it Mr. West." Liz replied.

Liz went to the joined bathroom and brushed her hair, making sure she looked slightly presentable. She came out, walking to Barry and capturing his lips once more before he helped her down the stairs.

Liz noticed the slight look of irritation upon Iris' image and smirked, knowing it was because of what she had seen. Liz sat down next to Barry, capturing his hand in hers.

Dinner passed by successfully, other than some inside jokes between Barry and Liz, followed by a confused look from Joe and a pointed glare from Iris.

Liz slept in bed with Barry, after a nightmare plagued her slumber in her room.

The next morning, Liz got a text from Iris.

Bitch West: _meet me jitters alone._

me: _what time?_

Bitch West: _12\. I just wanna talk. See you there :)_

Barry stirred next to her and she put the phone down.

"I gotta go, see you at Star Labs later." she whispered, kissing his cheek.

There was a muffled reply that sounded vaguely like ' _bee curful'_

Liz laughed and walked to her room, she had to pick out something that would outshine Iris' beauty. So she searched for some of the cutest things in her closet. She pulled out a white strapless crochet pom pom crop top and the matching shorts then slipped some beige gladiator sandals on her perfectly manicured feet.

Liz curled her hair down and applied her makeup. She grabbed her matching frilly purse and walked out the door. She decided a walk through the city was nice, even after she was kidnapped. All of Seldon's men were dead, she had new powers, and she had basic self defense training. She thought was fine. She put on her shades, and strutted down the streets.

She checked her phone, it was 11:03. She had time to get there, even though Jitters wasn't that far from West Sunset Blvd. When she arrived, Kendra greeted her and she slipped behind the counter, putting on a random apron and helping her out. There were a lot of people, and she happened to have been a barista for a few years.

"So...what brings you here?" Kendra asked, after they had cleared out the lunch rush line.

"Meeting Iris here. Look, if it starts to get heated, I'll pull my ear." Liz joked.

"Then I'll come save you." Kendra played along.

Just then, the bell on the door chimed and she looked over there, seeing Barry walking up to the counter.

"Kendra, hide me!" She said.

"Crouch!" she whispered.

Barry walked over to the counter.

"Hey Kendra. Liz, I see you." he said.

"What? How?" she asked, standing up and fixing her hair.

"Glass door?" he asked, knowing it was completely obvious.

"Oh yea. I'm a little scattered this morning." she said.

"So...Annora? I'd like to order." Barry said, reading the name tag on Liz's apron, all while managing to keep a straight face.

"Actually, I don't work here. I'm actually a scientist at Star Labs." Liz said, taking off her apron.

Barry let out an exaggerated gasp.

"Impostor!" he pointed to her, dramatically.

They all bursted out laughing, tears in their eyes.

The door chimed again and Iris walked in.

Everyone's happy spirits went out the window as she walked over to them. Liz concentrated on making something nobody ordered and Kendra took Barry's order.

"Liz! Just the woman I wanna see!" Iris said, excitedly.

Liz rolled her eyes and turned around to look at Iris.

"Duh, you texted me to meet you here." she said, taking off her apron.

She walked over to Iris, giving her a hug.

"See you guys later, especially you Barry." she said, and winked, making Barry blush, Iris groan, and Kendra laugh.

The talk with Iris consisted of Iris accusing Liz of using Barry for sex, where Liz rudely insulted her, saying she played with Barry's feelings for years on end.

Then Iris threatened Liz, saying that if she didn't leave the West house by the end of the week, something bad about her would end up on the internet, where Liz rudely attacked her, saying that the only thing she knew how to report about was the flash being fast and saving the city and that she had no other talent than eating brownies and gaining weight.

Liz knew the conversation was getting heated and repeatedly pulled on her ear.

Kendra came to her rescue, saying Barry called her phone saying he needed Liz. Kendra rushed Liz through the back and she thanked Kendra before heading over to Star Labs.

When she walked in, she went to Cisco's lab and closed the door.

Cisco took off his goggles, and looked to Veronica. Seeing the red aura surrounding her form, he immediately went into defense mode.

"Liz? What happened?" he asked.

"That West chick! First she fucking accused me of using Barry for sex and stuff, then she threatens me. Bitch, if I wasn't all about staying good, I would have ripped you apart without even touching you, whore!" she said, the red glow around her brightening.

"Okay, follow me." he says, making his way to the elevator.

They traveled to the pipeline, Cisco locking her in and turning off the connection to the cortex.

"What now Cisco?" she growled at him.

"Let it out. All your anger, let it out. I'll be back in an hour." he said, tapping the screen next to him, locking the door.

Liz stood in her cage and fumed, the red aura reflecting on the glass.

She let it all out, rage filling her senses as she yelled, her voice sounding like a roar, a roar that resonated throughout the whole facility.

The roar went throughout the facility and then the city, everyone in the city heard the roar. Her anger was unmatched as she continuously yelled, until she could yell no more. She watched her hands as the red aura sucked itself into her pores. Red tendrils danced around her fingers and she willed them to go away.

Cisco kept his promise, coming to get her less than an hour later, about 12 minutes after her last yell.

"You better get upstairs. You have to see something."

She stood, with Cisco's help.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Professor Stein is hurt."


	11. The Goddess of War Throws A Party

**The Goddess of War Throws A Party**

Liz sat in her room at the West residence, in a corner, rocking back in forth. Scenes of her kidnap repeated over and over as she gripped her knees tighter toward her chest.

~Flashback~

 _The ropes stung at her wrists. Her voice croaked as she tried to speak._

 _"You know the flash? Don't ya think he would be here to help you now?" the man said, pulling at the ropes around her legs, slitting them apart._

 _"He's gonna be here, and he's gonna make all you fuckers suffer." Liz said._

 _Pain stung at her face as the man backhanded her._

 _"Shut it bitch, you're only here because it was convenient. I need you Felicity."_

 _"Touch me and I'm gonna kick your balls so hard, you'll be able to taste your babies." Liz commented, glaring at him as blood pooled in her mouth._

 _The man slapped her again. "Says the bitch strapped to a chair."_

 _The man pulled her legs apart, unzipping his pants. He pulled her face up and grinned at her._

 _"You are a pretty girl ya know." he said._

 _"Thanks, you cock juggling horsehumper." Liz commented._

 _The man scoffed and shoved his length in her mouth. Liz choked, looking up at the man with a smile in her eyes._

 _He looked back at her and made kissy faces as he mouth fucked her roughly. She looked up at him once more before biting down as hard as she could on his length. The man cried out, pulling out and slapping her across the face once more._

 _"You fucking bitch! THERE ARE SOME THINGS THAT GO IN YOUR MOUTH THAT YOU DO NOT BITE!" he yelled, hitting her again, knocking her to the floor._

 _She coughed, spitting up blood._

 _"I didn't like the taste." she remarked._

 _The man scoffed before picking her up again and opening her legs._

 _"Felicity, this is only going to hurt if you fight back." he said._

 _"Seldon, I'm going to keep fighting until the day I go down. I will fight tooth and nail, and I am not going down without a fight." she said._

 _He scoffed again._

 _"I didn't tell you my name."_

 _"I didn't tell you mine either, but you can be damned sure that it isn't Felicity."_

 _Cooper put his hand to her heat, feeling her folds._

 _"Hmm, I wish you were wetter, but this will have to work. No panties? It's like you knew I was coming for you, Felicity."_

 _Liz glared up at him as he touched her, tears threatening to spill from her eyes._

 _"Do what you will to me, but you are not gonna get the satisfaction of what you really want." Liz said, a tear streaming down her cheek._

 _Seldon laughed, untying her feet from the chair so that he could pull her to his length. The chair tipped a little and he set it against the wall, finding support from a railing. He pulled her legs forward and entered her, Liz screaming a little._

 _Tears streamed down her face as he raped her, the pain taking over. She hoped they would find her and that Barry would save her. She felt her consciousness float somewhere else a the pain overwhelmed her senses. She thought of all the good times she had with Felicity before she moved to Central. She thought of all the good times she had with Clark._

 _"CLARK! CLARK SAVE ME!" she yelled, hopelessly._

 _Seldon clapped a hand over her mouth._

 _"Shut up bitch." he yelled._

 _She thought of all the good times she had with Roy, tears streaming down her face more. Seldon finished, coming undone inside of her and pulling out. He wiped himself on her shirt and tied her feet again. He picked the chair back up and set her down._

 _Pain stung in her lower areas as her head slumped, darkness overcoming her senses._

~Flashback Ends~

She sobbed as the scene played over repeatedly. The scene tore her apart mentally until she sat there, in the corner, laughing her ass off. She laughed, the thoughts making her laugh more.

 _'Hiya!'_

 _"_ Who are you?" Liz said, looking around the room, suddenly frightened.

 _'I'm you silly!'_ the voice replied.

"What? I don't- I don't understand." she said.

Liz walked to the full length mirror behind the bedroom's door. She inspected her reflection. It was her, but it wasn't. She had the same looks but her eyes were a glowing gold and silver.

 _'It's been so long, I've missed you.'_ her reflection said to her.

"I don't remember you." Liz replied.

 _'Oh yea! Eiling wiped all your memories of me. The name's Veronica, Goddess of War and your alter ego.'_

"Alter ego? Like someone who can take over?"

 _'Yea, I am the source of your power. I was dormant until Seldon's men shot you with something. I can help you.'_

"Help me with what?"

 _'Achieve full power of course! I want to help you become the best at who you are puddin.'_

 _"_ And you know how to help me do that?"

 _'Of course I do, but it's not going to work if you don't let go of all the bottled feelings you've got.'_

"What do you mean?"

 _'Tell your friends about your powers. Tell Barry you love him. Tell someone about how you've been feeling after being kidnapped. Stuff like that.'_ Veronica said, checking her nails.

"I don't think I want to actually explore this side of me."

 _'You want to be able to express emotions correct?'_

"Yes, Oh god yes."

 _'I can help you with that.'_

 _"_ Okay, what do I have to do?"

 _'Let out all those bottled feelings.'_

Liz turned around, the gears turning in her head, an idea forming.

"Okay, I know exactly how I'm going to do it."

Liz sat on the edge of Barry's bed, her phone in her hand. She smiled as she got a text from Barry.

Locking her phone, she counted to five. After she hit five, there Barry stood in his Flash suit, his mask off and his hair all tousled.

Liz bit her lip as she took in his glory, his appearance almost making her lose her train of thought. She shook her head and trailed her eyes back on his.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked, smirking.

"I wanted to know if we could throw a party tomorrow." she said.

"A party for what?" he asked.

"Just a celebration. We can invite our friends and have a big party. Music, snacks, the works." she said.

"I don't know..." he hesitated, scratching the back of his neck.

"Look, I'll put everything together, just say yes." she said.

Barry breathed, "Fine. One condition."

"What?"

"Nobody else touches you but me." he growled, pulling her in for a rough kiss, gripping her ass.

"Yes, Sir." she breathed out when they pulled away.

Barry's phone rang, Caitlin's name and picture flashing across the screen, making them both sigh.

"Can I answer?" Liz asked.

Barry gave her a quizzical look but didn't question it as he handed her his phone.

Liz answered.

"Hello?" she answered.

 _'Bartholomew Henry Allen, where are you?'_ Caitlin yelled.

"He's here with me Cait. I asked him to come. I'm sorry if I interrupted something you guys were working on." Liz said simply.

 _'Oh! Liz...I need Barry for an emergency, something's happened with the candidates for Stein's new partner.'_ she explained.

"Oh, well here, let me hand the phone to Barry." Liz said, handing the phone to Barry.

Barry talked on the phone for a minute, horror crossing his visage for a second before he sped off.

Liz sighed, laying down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

' _What are you doing? That was the perfect time to tell him!'_ Veronica yelled at her.

"Patience, V, it's happening exactly how it's supposed to." she said, closing her eyes and falling into a dreamless state.

The sound of Liz's phone ringing woke her up. She scrambled to get it, sliding the answer button over.

"Moe's crematorium, you kill em', we grill em'. How may I help you?" she said into the mic.

The person on the other side let out a laugh.

"Classic. What's this I hear about a party?" Cisco asked.

"I'm throwing a party tomorrow night, let the whole city know." she sighed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and checking the time.

"Cool, where at?"

"I'll let you know soon." she said.

"Cool, so Stein's gone." Cisco said.

"Gone like dead?"

"No, you silly goose. Gone like left. He went with Jax to see a friend who can help."

"Oh, sad. I'm gonna miss his arrogance. It was enlightening."

"Alright, well, I gotta go. Tell Barry I said 6 am sharp."

"Yes, Captain." she said, hanging the phone.

Barry groaned next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"What did Cisco want?"

"To let me know Stein was gone, and to ask about my party, which reminds me, I have to call Oliver." she said, getting out of bed.

The cold air hit her naked body and she involuntarily shivered.

Barry laughed, "There's a robe on the back of the door, silly."

She laughed and made her way to their conjoined bathroom, grabbing the robe off the back of the door and going into her room.

She dialed Oliver's number, putting the phone to her ear and booting up her laptop to look for a DJ.

"Queen speaking."

"Ollie! You teddy bear, how's life?" She asked

"Fine, what's up Liz?" he said, getting straight to the point.

"I wanna throw a party, I need a venue in Central. Can you get that set up for me?" she asks.

Oliver sighs. "Setting it up now as you speak. Do you need a DJ, food and drinks too?" he joked.

"Actually yes, set that up too then."

"Okay, I'll have it ready by tomorrow night, see you then." he says.

She smiled, "Thank you Queenie, tell my sister I love her."

"Will do, bye Liz."

"Bye Ollie."

~The Next Night~

Caitlin and Liz stand in her room, staring at her closet.

"I actually have nothing sexy to wear." Liz says.

Caitlin laughs, "I have an idea, hold on."

She goes in the closet and pulls out a lace bralette and a skirt and pushes Liz towards the bathroom.

She tries it on and immediately hates it. She comes out the bathroom scowling.

"I look like a slut." she says.

"Fine then you pick something out while I go finish my hair." Caitlin scoffs, and leaves the room.

Liz sits down on the floor and stares at the closet again.

She starts thinking about music and pull out her phone, playing some Selena Gomez as she pulls out more clothes. As the song plays, she gets an idea and pulls out an outfit she bought on a whim.

She grabs a black halter top, a pair of black high waisted shorts, and black heels.

She quickly get dressed and apply some makeup, letting her hair down into it's loose blonde curls and put on her favorite matte red lipstick.

She grabs her phone, turns off the music, then grabbed her wallet, and put them both in her top.

She walked out of her room and almost bumped into Caitlin, who backs up and looks her up and down. Liz does the same to her.

She's wearing a tight little red number, paired with Louis Vuitton heels.

"Damn!" they say at the same time.

They laughed and head off to the club.

When they get there, the bouncer immediately lets them in.

The door opens and they're hit with the sound of music blaring, the DJ spinning fire. Liz smiles.

"Now this is my kinda party." she says, spreading her arms and clapping.

Caitlin laughs, "I'M GONNA SEE IF I CAN FIND EVERYONE." she yells over the music.

Liz yells back an okay and heads to the DJ stand.

 _'Time for an epic entrance?"_ V asks.

"Hell yea." she says smirking.

She approaches the DJ, and makes a request.

~LIZ POV~

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" the DJ says and the building goes quiet.

"We got a sexy little surprise for y'all, especially the lucky man this song goes out to. Everybody give it up for Miss Liz Smoak!" he says, and the building erupts into cheers as the lights go out and the spotlight hits me, standing on the bar counter.

The song plays and I bring the mic to my mouth.

" _I'm on my 14 carats_

 _I'm 14 carat_

 _Doing it up like Midas, mhm_

 _Now you say I gotta touch_

 _So good, so good_

 _Make you never wanna leave_

 _So don't, so don't"_

I spot Barry on the other side of the room and keep my gaze focused on him.

 _"Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight_

 _Do my hair up real, real nice_

 _And syncopate my skin to your heart beating."_

I make my way over to Barry, taking slow steps as the crowd splits for me.

" _'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_

 _I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_

 _Let me show you how proud I am to be yours_

 _Leave this dress a mess on the floor_

 _And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh."_

By the end, I'm standing in front of Barry, staring into his eyes as the second verse comes up.

" _I'm in my marquise diamonds_

 _I'm a marquise diamond_

 _Could even make that Tiffany jealous, mhm_

 _You say I give it to you hard_

 _So bad, so bad_

 _Make you never wanna leave_

 _I won't, I won't"_

I turn to Cisco, grinding against him while staring at Barry.

" _Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight_

 _Do my hair up real, real nice_

 _And syncopate my skin to how you're breathing_

 _'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_

 _I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_

 _Let me show you how proud I am to be yours_

 _Leave this dress a mess on the floor_

 _And still look good for you, good for you,_

 _Uh-huh, uh-huh, ah..._

 _Uh-huh, uh-huh, ah, mhm..."_

I make my way back to the bar counter and climb on top of it.

" _Trust me, I can take you there_

 _Trust me, I can take you there_

 _Trust me, I, trust me, I, trust me, I"_

Someone hands Barry a mic as the next verse comes up.

" _Hold on, take a minute, love_

 _'Cause I ain't trying to mess your image up_

 _Like we mess around in triple cuffs_

 _Stumble 'round town, pull your zipper up_

 _Pants sag like I don't give a_

 _I ain't trying to mess your fitness up_

 _And I ain't trying to get you into stuff_

 _But the way you touchin' on me in the club_

 _Rubbin' on my miniature_

 _John Hancock, the signature_

 _Any time I hit it, know she feelin' for it through_

 _And every time we get up, always end up on the news_

 _Ain't worried bout no press and ain't worried bout the next chick_

 _They love the way you dress and ain't got shit up on you_

 _Jackpot, hit the jackpot (Whoo!)_

 _Just met a bad miss without the ass shots (Whoo!)_

 _You look good, girl, you know you did good, don't you?_

 _You look good, girl, bet it feel good, don't it?"_

He's standing in front of me now, breathing hard as his verse ends.

 _I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_

 _Baby let me be good to you, good to you, uh-huh_

 _Let me show you how proud I am to be yours_

 _Leave this dress a mess on the floor_

 _And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh, uh-huh, ah..._

 _Uh-huh, uh-huh..._

 _Trust me, I, trust me, I, trust me, I_

I finish as he kisses me. The crowd goes wild as the DJ brings back the beat.

Barry and I return the mics and make our way back to our friends.

Caitlin greets me with a smile and a high five.

"Way to make an epic entrance." Caitlin says.

"This is my party, had to make sure everyone knew."

Kendra comes over with a platter of shots.

"Thanks for hiring me tonight." she says, winking at Cisco, making him blush.

"No problem Ken."

She passes us our drinks and Caitlin pulls out a small bottle and passes it to Barry.

"What's that?" I ask.

"I can't get drunk so Caitlin concocted a serum that can get me drunk." Barry answered.

I looked around at my group of friends, smiling and take my shot, wincing slightly as the burning liquid makes its way down my throat.

It was then that I notice Iris making her way to Barry.

"Barry! Wanna dance?" she asks.

"I'm kinda talking to Liz right now, Iris. Can it wait?" he asks.

"Aww. But I wanted to dance with you before she stole you away." Iris pouted, batting her eyelashes.

"Listen here, you little gang banged crayola clown, if you don't step off right now, I'll kick your ass so bad, you'll wish you'd never been born." I step in her face, towering over her by a few inches.

Her eyes widen, and she puts her hands up in surrender and backs away, sipping her drink and turning around.

"Well then." Caitlin says, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

I take a sip of my drink and turn to everyone else.

"Let's get our party on!" I yell over the music and head to the dance floor.


	12. The Goddess of War Makes Her Appearance

The party raves on as Veronica and the gang orders more and more drinks. Caitlin, Iris, and Cisco soon all drunk and Barry and Veronica are laughing at the hysterics of Caitlin as she can't figure out a simple equation.

"Barry? Can I talk to you?" Iris asks, seemingly sobered up.

Barry looks to Veronica and she gives him a nod. They soon walk off, sauntering to another corner.

Veronica twirled the cherry in her Shirley Temple, smiling at the way Cisco seemed to be nodding off.

"Hey, I think you guys should have someone drop you guys off. You guys are getting pretty out of it." she says, after Caitlin falls for the nth time.

Cisco nodded and picked up Caitlin, walking her slowly to the door, probably calling an Uber.

Veronica looked around, watching the people rave their hearts out. She thought about doing another karaoke song but thought against it as she realized how tired she was.

Liz scanned the room for Barry and Iris, wondering why they were gone so long. She finally found them in a corner, Iris feeling him up and giving him the eyes. She strained her ears, seeing if she could hear the conversation.

 _"Barry, why are you with her? You're stringing her along like I did you."_ Iris said, feeling on his chest.

 _"I like her Iris, she's not like any girl I've ever met."_ Barry replied, snatching her hands away from him.

 _"I thought I was your girl Barry. I thought I was the one you were in love with."_ Iris pleaded, grabbing his face.

 _"That was until I realized who you really were."_ Barry said, grabbing her wrists and pushing them away from him.

Iris scoffed, turning around. " _You truly are an idiot, aren't you?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Barry, I've loved you since we were children, hell, I dated guys just to make you jealous. Veronica? Or Liz? Or whatever name that slut goes by, is only here temporarily. She doesn't love you, and she never will."_

 _"Don't you dare call her a slut when all you've ever done is show off your goods and make everyone feel below you. Iris, I'm done with the feelings for you Iris, you're a really horrible person."_

With those words, Barry walks away, right back to Liz. He grabs her up in his arms, dips her, and kisses her.

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. But she didn't question it and kissed him back, fiercely.

"Let's get out of here, yea?" he asks.

Barry and Liz walk out of the club, hand in hand and smiles on their faces. As soon as they hit the alleyway, he speeds her off to the West Residence. They end up in his bedroom, her hair landing in her face. Barry stands in front of her, his chest heaving as he had just ran a mile and a half.

"I have to tell you something." They say in unison.

"Ladies first." Barry explains.

"Okay..." She says, and pause for a minute, as she try to come up with a way to explain herself.

' _Out with it already girl. I'm gettin bored.'_ Veronica's voice, whispers in her head.

"I have feelings for you. I know I was told not to, because how we started as friends with certain benefits, but I couldn't help it and I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore and stuff, I'll be gone."she says quickly, probably faster than he comprehend because he takes a second before replying.

"It's okay, really. Because I have feelings for you too. I don't know when they surfaced, but I really wanna be with you. We can start slow if that's okay with you, because relationship started way too fast. and by way too fast, I mean I already fucked you senseless in a park." Barry responds, scratching the back of his neck.

She smiles and runs to him, jumping on him and wrapping her legs around his waist. He catches her and spins me around. I grab his face and stare into his eyes as he slows down, staring back into my eyes.

I breathe in, taking in his wonderful scent of peppermint and vanilla. I lean in and brush my lips upon his, a feather-like kiss. I pull away and fully kiss him, sparks running down my spine. I feel myself begin to vibrate as Barry drops me from his hold and I pin him against the wall, smashing my lips into his. Our kiss gets more passionate and I feel my hold on Veronica slip and she slips into my consciousness.

~Veronica~

Oh damn it feels good to be back. Barry pulls away from our kiss and our eyes slowly flutter open. As my eyes open fully, I make sure my gold and silver eyes are showing clearly to him, just not glowing.

Fear fills Barry's eyes but he stays in a relaxed yet tense stance.

"Who are you?" he asks me.

I laugh, "The name's Veronica, but you can call me V2.0."

He gulps visibly. "What do you want?" he asks.

"Oh silly! I want you! I wanna mate with you, so our bond will be complete. Duh." I say simply, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I feel the wetness between my legs and bite my lip.

"W-what?"

I face-palm, of course Liz wouldn't have told him about it.

"Sit down, Barry. It's story time." I say, pointing to him and Liz's shared bed.

Barry slowly walks to the bed, watching me warily as my gold/silver eyes follow him.

"Okay so, everyone in the world has a soulmate, the person they fall in love with a first sight. People like Felicity and I, we don't find our soulmates until older ages. Felicity's soulmate was Oliver. My soulmate is you. Well not you exactly, but your counterpart. The darker, more hungrier side of you, he's my soulmate. You, Barry Allen, are Liz's soulmate. For the soulmate bond to be officially sealed, both us and our counterparts need to be conscious during sexual intercourse." I explain, pacing back and forth, a trait I had gotten from my sister.

"So you want to have sex with my counterpart." Barry clarifies, moreso for himself than I.

I nod.

"One small problem, I don't have a counterpart." he says, shrugging his shoulder.

"Yes, you do." I say, and walk to him, putting my thumbs to his forehead and sending out a little electric shock, closing my eyes.

I breathe, feeling for him, my soulmate. Soon I feel him, reaching out for me. I let go of Barry, taking a step back.

"Barry, let him out." I say simply.

He does and his emerald orbs turn neon green. He turns to me, staring at me.


	13. Gaze

The party raves on as Veronica and the gang orders more and more drinks. Caitlin, Iris, and Cisco soon all drunk and Barry and Veronica are laughing at the hysterics of Caitlin as she can't figure out a simple equation.

"Barry? Can I talk to you?" Iris asks, seemingly sobered up.

Barry looks to Veronica and she gives him a nod. They soon walk off, sauntering to another corner.

Veronica twirled the cherry in her Shirley Temple, smiling at the way Cisco seemed to be nodding off.

"Hey, I think you guys should have someone drop you guys off. You guys are getting pretty out of it." she says, after Caitlin falls for the nth time.

Cisco nodded and picked up Caitlin, walking her slowly to the door, probably calling an Uber.

Veronica looked around, watching the people rave their hearts out. She thought about doing another karaoke song but thought against it as she realized how tired she was.

Liz scanned the room for Barry and Iris, wondering why they were gone so long. She finally found them in a corner, Iris feeling him up and giving him the eyes. She strained her ears, seeing if she could hear the conversation.

 _"Barry, why are you with her? You're stringing her along like I did you."_ Iris said, feeling on his chest.

 _"I like her Iris, she's not like any girl I've ever met."_ Barry replied, snatching her hands away from him.

 _"I thought I was your girl Barry. I thought I was the one you were in love with."_ Iris pleaded, grabbing his face.

 _"That was until I realized who you really were."_ Barry said, grabbing her wrists and pushing them away from him.

Iris scoffed, turning around. " _You truly are an idiot, aren't you?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Barry, I've loved you since we were children, hell, I dated guys just to make you jealous. Veronica? Or Liz? Or whatever name that slut goes by, is only here temporarily. She doesn't love you, and she never will."_

 _"Don't you dare call her a slut when all you've ever done is show off your goods and make everyone feel below you. Iris, I'm done with the feelings for you Iris, you're a really horrible person."_

With those words, Barry walks away, right back to Liz. He grabs her up in his arms, dips her, and kisses her.

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. But she didn't question it and kissed him back, fiercely.

"Let's get out of here, yea?" he asks.

Barry and Liz walk out of the club, hand in hand and smiles on their faces. As soon as they hit the alleyway, he speeds her off to the West Residence. They end up in his bedroom, her hair landing in her face. Barry stands in front of her, his chest heaving as he had just ran a mile and a half.

"I have to tell you something." They say in unison.

"Ladies first." Barry explains.

"Okay..." She says, and pause for a minute, as she try to come up with a way to explain herself.

' _Out with it already girl. I'm gettin bored.'_ Veronica's voice, whispers in her head.

"I have feelings for you. I know I was told not to, because how we started as friends with certain benefits, but I couldn't help it and I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore and stuff, I'll be gone."she says quickly, probably faster than he comprehend because he takes a second before replying.

"It's okay, really. Because I have feelings for you too. I don't know when they surfaced, but I really wanna be with you. We can start slow if that's okay with you, because relationship started way too fast. and by way too fast, I mean I already fucked you senseless in a park." Barry responds, scratching the back of his neck.

She smiles and runs to him, jumping on him and wrapping her legs around his waist. He catches her and spins me around. I grab his face and stare into his eyes as he slows down, staring back into my eyes.

I breathe in, taking in his wonderful scent of peppermint and vanilla. I lean in and brush my lips upon his, a feather-like kiss. I pull away and fully kiss him, sparks running down my spine. I feel myself begin to vibrate as Barry drops me from his hold and I pin him against the wall, smashing my lips into his. Our kiss gets more passionate and I feel my hold on Veronica slip and she slips into my consciousness.

~Veronica~

Oh damn it feels good to be back. Barry pulls away from our kiss and our eyes slowly flutter open. As my eyes open fully, I make sure my gold and silver eyes are showing clearly to him, just not glowing.

Fear fills Barry's eyes but he stays in a relaxed yet tense stance.

"Who are you?" he asks me.

I laugh, "The name's Veronica, but you can call me V2.0."

He gulps visibly. "What do you want?" he asks.

"Oh silly! I want you! I wanna mate with you, so our bond will be complete. Duh." I say simply, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I feel the wetness between my legs and bite my lip.

"W-what?"

I face-palm, of course Liz wouldn't have told him about it.

"Sit down, Barry. It's story time." I say, pointing to him and Liz's shared bed.

Barry slowly walks to the bed, watching me warily as my gold/silver eyes follow him.

"Okay so, everyone in the world has a soulmate, the person they fall in love with a first sight. People like Felicity and I, we don't find our soulmates until older ages. Felicity's soulmate was Oliver. My soulmate is you. Well not you exactly, but your counterpart. The darker, more hungrier side of you, he's my soulmate. You, Barry Allen, are Liz's soulmate. For the soulmate bond to be officially sealed, both us and our counterparts need to be conscious during sexual intercourse." I explain, pacing back and forth, a trait I had gotten from my sister.

"So you want to have sex with my counterpart." Barry clarifies, moreso for himself than I.

I nod.

"One small problem, I don't have a counterpart." he says, shrugging his shoulder.

"Yes, you do." I say, and walk to him, putting my thumbs to his forehead and sending out a little electric shock, closing my eyes.

I breathe, feeling for him, my soulmate. Soon I feel him, reaching out for me. I let go of Barry, taking a step back.

"Barry, let him out." I say simply.

He does and his emerald orbs turn neon green. He turns to me, staring at me.


	14. Dreams Aren't Harmless

"Cisco, how? How did you know?" I asked him, nudging his shoulder.

Cisco looked at me with a freaked out look and walks out of the building. We walk together to STAR labs without Cisco saying anything and me not budging for anymore information. When we get there, Barry is already there, talking with Harry.

"Her name is Dr. Light." He sighed. "Small time thief on my earth, until exposed to the dark matter from the particle accelerator. Became a meta-human with the ability to derive power from starlight."

"Woah...very cool." Cisco said and Barry and I agreed.

"Stars having a temperature of 5,300 degrees Kelvin and a blinding luminosity. I would say not very cool. At all." Harry said.

"Ya'know, our Dr. Wells may have been evil but you're just a dick." Cisco said, in a sing-song tone.

"Okay, so obviously, Zoom brought her here from your Earth, like the others.

"Mhm-hmm. Now that we know that, we can use that to gain advantage." Dr. Wells said.

"What do you mean?" Barry and I ask.

"We capture Dr. Light. Then use her to lure Zoom here." Dr. Wells answered, grabbing a fry.

"You are insane. Okay? We are not luring Zoom anywhere." Jay said, walking into the cortex with Caitlin.

"Apparently, they know each other. And Jay is not a fan." Caitlin said to Barry and I.

"Huh." Barry said, at the same time I say, "You don't say."

"Well, well, well. Like everyone else, assumed our Earth-2 Flash was dead. why am I not surprised to find Jay Garrick here? Still alive. And in hiding, a full universe away from Zoom." Dr. Wells said.

"I'm not in hiding. Zoom nearly killed me and stole my speed before the Singularity pulled me here." Jay said, stepping closer to Jay.

I stepped behind Barry, placing my hand on my back, where my favorite knife was.

"Is that right?" Dr. Wells asked.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well, whatever the case, in your absence, Zoom has only gotten more powerful, faster. Barry you have to defeat Zoom now, while you still can." Dr. Wells suggested.

"No this isn't the time to be reckless. We don't even know why Zoom sent Dr. Light here. She's a thief, not a killer." Jay countered.

"Zoom can make people do things out of character. Thief or not, she'll kill you." Wells said.

"All right. Look, hey we can decide what to do with Light later. First, we have to find her, okay?" I said, stepping in front of Barry.

Wells grabbed his drink and began to take a sip of it. He walked away and Barry and I sighed.

"Hey, how did you know that she was breaking into the bank?" Barry asked Cisco.

"I got an alert on my phone. It's a little ring-a-ding...Every time like, there's a robbery at a bank." Cisco stuttered. I immediately suspected him, he only lied when he was hiding something.

"What?" Barry asked.

"But you know what? I think I can get the STAR Labs satellite to scan for any irregular solar radiation emissions and we can find Dr. Light's light." Cisco changed the subject.

"Okay. I'm gonna call Joe um see if the CCPD has any leads. Why don't we keep them apart until I get back?" Barry gestured to the two, very hostile men.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem." Caitlin says.

"I'm gonna go with you." I said, and started to grab my coat but Barry placed a hand on my arm.

"No. Stay here. You're the second best fighter and you can protect these two if something happens." Barry reasoned.

I smiled and nodded at him. "Be safe." I whisper to him. He placed a kiss on my forehead before speeding off.

I settled into a bed that was conveniently placed in a bedroom and slipped off into a fitful slumber.

 _Barry walked down the stairs of the CCPD in search for somebody. He sees Patty as they walk_ _near each other._

 _"Hey!" she says, the positivity that I loath oosing off of her in waves. I want to move an choke_ _her but it seems like I've been glued in place._

 _"Hey." Barry says back, seemingly excited to see her._

 _"How's you science stuff?" she asks him._

 _"I finished it. Um, did you get your report done?" Barry asked._

 _"Yeah. Yeah, yeah. It wasn't as much fun writing it by myself, but..." Patty chuckles._

I _groan and scream in my place and thrash around to no avail._

 _"I'll see you." Patty says and starts to walk away._

 _"Yeah." Barry whispers and moves a little bit down but stops himself._

 _"hey, do you ever fell completely overwhelmed by everything that you have to do in a day and it feels like the one thing that you actually want to do is the thing that gets lost?" Barry asks her._

 _"I'm confused. What?" Patty asks._

 _"I've been thinking for a while now, actually, would you want to get dinner with me sometime?" Barry asks._

 _My heart begins to stammer and I start to fume, the precinct actually starts to shake. Tears_ _stream down my face and my chest feels heavy. Barry and Patty continue to talk as if the building around them wasn't about to collapse._

 _"...I don't want to wait anymore." Barry says to Patty._

 _I feel my heart begin to break and the room around me explodes._

"LIZ!" Cisco screamed at me. "Wake up!"

I jarred awake, actual tears streaming down my face and my chest was heavy.

"I...can't...breathe." I whispered through attempted breaths. I watched the red tendrils start to come down my arms and encircle Cisco.

Cisco laid me down and opened my shirt, he took a syringe and pushed it into my chest. I began to breathe, slowly coming down from my nightmare.

As I calmed down, I concentrated on the TV that was playing in the background.

"...it seems like there was just a 7.5 point earthquake just a minute ago, according to the richter scale." a news reporter said.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Well, you had a bad dream, and then an earthquake started. Then, I came in here to make sure you were safe and you were surrounded by a red bubble. You were causing the earthquake so I did the best thing I could think of, wake you up and calm you down." Cisco said.

"So, my bad dream, caused a 7.5 earthquake?" I asked him.

"Yes. What did you dream about anyway?" he asked me.

"Barry asking Patty out on a date and I couldn't move to stop him. I think she said yes, but the room exploded before I could suffer through it." I answered.

"Something as small as a date, caused you to almost kill everyone in the state?" he asked.

"I guess so." I said.


	15. A Real Blind Date

BRING BRING

My phone rang for the umpteenth time that afternoon, all calls being from Felicity. I finally gave up and answered my phone, my worries for her piercing through.

"WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU ANSWERED ME?!" she yelled.

"Fel, calm down, I've been...busy." I answered vaguely.

"Yea, busy. BUSY ENOUGH NOT TO ANSWER YOUR WORRIED SISTER'S CALLS?!" she yelled, exasperated.

"I'm sorry, really. I didn't want to worry you." I said.

Felicity sighed. "I'm already worried. Are you hurt?"

"Sis, I'm fine. Plus, I'm the whole reason there was an earthquake anyway."

"What?" she asked

"Let's just say, when my dreams include Barry, things go south." I answered.

"You had a dream about Barry, and then made the city shake like jello?" she asked.

I nodded and then realized she couldn't see me. "Yea."

"Do you need more of that serum?" she asked me.

"No. I want to be able to control it by myself, without having a chemical to do it for me. Plus, when I take it, I don't like being cold and heartless." I answered.

"True, we already have one Oliver. We don't need another." she said.

I laughed but stopped as Harry walked into the room. "Hey Fel, I gotta go. I'll text you though sis." I said.

"Sure thing. Be careful. I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up the phone and slipped it into my pocket.

"Ramon just wanted me to check the damage around the facility." Harry said.

I nodded and walked into the Cortex, where Cisco, Caitlin, and Jay were sitting, researching Dr. Light.

"Harry's in your workroom." i said to Cisco.

He groaned and walked off towards the room I had just came from.

Jay watched from the corner, examining me as if I couldn't notice him.

"You gonna keep staring at me, or you gonna say something?" I asked.

"Sure. You're just something else, Ms. Smoak." he said to me, walking over to where Caitlin and I were sitting.

Barry flashed in at that second.

"Is everyone okay? I felt the earthquake." he said.

I stayed quiet and kept researching, trying my hardest not to glare at him. I knew what happened in my dream was just a dream, but I couldn't help but feel as if it was real. That I needed to get away from him, so that he could live his life the way he wanted to live it.

"Yeah, everyone is fine." Caitlin said, eyeing me warily.

"Good. Hey Liz, can I talk to you for a sec?" Barry asked me.

I looked up and nodded. He left the room, indicating for me to follow him to whatever destination he chose. We arrived in the training room. He closed the door and stared at me for a second. I looked around the room and crossed my arms.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked, waiting for him to speak was getting unnerving.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you something. In case I never got the chance," he says, nervously scratching his neck.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked, sounding as standoff-ish as possible.

"Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" he asked.

My mood changed at that moment. A smile crossed my features and I felt a blush spread out, starting from my neck and traveling up.

"Dinner...tomorrow night?" I asked, for clarification.

"Yes ma'am." he smiled at me.

"I would love to." I answered. He grinned at me and slowly walked towards me. He soon engulfed me in a hug, picking me up and twirling me around.

"Thank you," he said.

I laughed. "Anytime CareBare."

"The silent alarm just went off at the Bank of Central City," Caitlin said through the intercom.

"That's gotta be Dr. Light," Barry said, setting me down. I sighed.

He sped me to the cortex.

"It could be a trap," Cisco said.

"Barry, trust me, Dr. Light is not a killer. You can talk to her." Jay said.

Barry walked over to his suit. "Okay."

"Go get em, Tiger," I said to him.

He smiled and walked over to me, kissing my forehead before he left.

The team looked at me and I started to blush. Cisco wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I chuckled before walking off.

"I have something I gotta do, I'm gonna leave," I say and walk off.

THE NEXT DAY

Getting ready for my date with Barry was hard, seeing as I didn't know what to wear.

He texted me the place we were going to and I gaped at the fanciness of this place. But I continued on and got dressed in my fanciest outfit.

I wore a low cut v neck burgundy dress matched with nude pumps. I curled my blond hair into ringlets and put on a little bit of makeup.

I got into my rental car, that took me to the restaurant. When the maitre d asked me for my reservation name, I just answered Allen.

I was taken to a nice seat that looked outside. The lights above our table twinkled nicely.

I scrolled through my phone on Instagram as I waited for Barry to arrive.

"Over here." I heard and I put my phone up.

Barry comes clumsily walking into me and he runs into two waiters. I laughed at him.

"Nice glasses," I say to him.

He laughed. "Hey."

I chuckled and responded with my greeting.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said.

"No, don't be. You know, I actually judge my dates on whether or not they stand me up. So you are off to a great start." I joked.

"What do you mean? I mean, who would stand you up?" he asked.

I start to blush quickly. "Oh, I have a reputation. Not that kind of reputation. That's not what I meant." I rambled on, with an awkward chuckle.

An awkward silence started to kick in and I picked at something on my dress.

"You look amazing, Liz." Barry said and I start to blush again.

"Uh, thanks. I actually had a really hard time trying to figure out what to wear. Like, if I should wear a dress or this color was a little weird." I started to ramble again.

"No, you look great. It's um...Yeah. no, what would you call that color?" Barry asked me, making me look down and try for a color.

"Oh, um...I don't know." I answered.

"Yeah, whatever it is, that color should thank you for wearing it." Barry flirted.

I smiled and started to blush, yet again. "It's smooth."

"Not smooth." Barry chuckled.

A waiter came with the wine list and I watched as Barry moved to the right to grab it and then moved to the left, where the waiter was.

"Thank you," he called, but the waiter was already gone.

It hit me then, he was blind. Yet he still, came to the date with me. I gained so much more respect for him at that moment.

"Uh... you choose. The guy always chooses," he said and then handed me the wine list, almost knocking over a glass in the process.

"Yeah. What do you want? Red or white?" I asked.

"Whatever you'd like," Barry answered.

I chuckled and chose white, waiting for the waiter to come back before Barry ordered what he wanted with the wine and then what I wanted.

"So, I've actually been dying to ask you, what was it like to be struck by lightning?" I asked.

"Um...Life changing, to be honest. Other than turning me into a speedster with an appetite of a bear." he answered.

"Did it hurt?" I asked.

"I mean, all I really remember is feeling electricity surging through my body. It was an intensity I'd never felt. Like I was instantly connected to everything around me. Then I woke up from a coma nine months later, but you know this." He answered.

"Waking up in the future like that, it's like time travel," I said.

"Lol, not at all really. I've done that too." He answered.

I smiled. "I remember when I was about nineteen, I was locked in a facility, and I attacked a guard. He shot me in the stomach, perforated both my small and large intestines. The doctors said I had almost bled out before Felicity found me. I, of course, remembered none of being in the hospital until I woke up two weeks later, alive and well." I said, a tear threatening to spill from my eye.

"You're a real warrior," Barry said.

"I've been through a few things in my life, that have taught me not to be afraid of anything. I think fear is what holds people back from being who they should be."I said.

Barry jumped and tried to cover it up. "Uh.."

"You okay?" I asked.

"Sorry. Yeah, I really agree with that," he answered

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm," he said.

"I think, uh, another thing too," I said.

"Yeah, and what is that?" he asked.

"I think you can't see me," I said.

"What? What do you mean?" he said, seemingly nervous.

"I think you can't see me. Come on. I've worked with Oliver and Felicity for years, I'd be stupid not to figure it out." I smiled at him. Barry laughed.

He looked down, smiling. "Uh...yeah."

"Yeah," I answered, smiling still.

"I'm really sorry and embarrassed, I didn't say anything. Earlier, when we were fighting Dr. Light, she blinded me," he answered.

"Oh my gosh!" I said, smiling at him.

"I really didn't want to cancel," he said.

We chuckled together and I looked down at my lap.

"You know, you have a great smile," Barry said to me.

"Really? How do you know I'm smiling?" I laughed at him.

"Just a hunch," he said to me.

"Please don't let go, I might trip," Barry asked me as we walked down a small flight of steps.

"Okay, I won't. I promise. Two more steps." I answered, leading him down the last few steps.

"All right. Missed one." he went, as he tripped over the last step.

"There you go." I laughed at him.

He held my hand as we walk to the car. "It's funny how we skipped straight to the hand-holding part." I laughed.

Barry glanced down at our hands and chuckled slightly.

"Well, technically, we started off having sex, so I say this is a bit of a downplay from our usual," he said.

I laughed. "I agree with you on that part. Taking it painfully slow it is."

We walked a little more until we arrived at my rental car.

"Um...We've arrived at my car." I said to him.

We stopped in front of the car and I turned to him.

"Well, do you think we've reached the goodnight-kiss stage?" He asked me.

I hesitated, thinking about the dream of him and Patty, imagining that I was her. It made me slightly angry so I gently took his hands and placed them on my cheeks.

He chuckled and smiled, staring down at me.

It only took a few seconds before he leaned down and kissed me, taking my breath away, as he has done countless times before. I giggled as he kissed me some more and then pulled away. He pressed our foreheads together and looked down.

He pulled my coat open and inspected my dress. "This is burgundy, by the way, you look great in it," Barry said.

I started to laugh. "Now, you can see?"

"Yeah, I can." He said, and let go of my coat after scanning my body once more.

"Well, that must have been some kiss," I said.

He goes to kiss me again but we were interrupted by our phones ringing.

"Dr. Light struck at Central City News," he said to me.

"Let's go then," I said.

I quickly changed inside my car after and Barry sped us to the crime scene.

We arrived as they were talking to Linda Park.

"How you doing?" he asked Linda.

"I'm alive. Thanks to Iris. Turns out she's as badass with a gun as she is with a pen." she answered.

"Yeah, she is," Barry said, looking at Iris.

I felt a small pang of hurt as I watched him look at her like she was a prize.

"I'm just happy that you're safe," Iris said to Linda.

"I've arranged a security detail. Round the clock, just to be sure." Joe said.

"I can take you to them if you're ready," Patty said.

Linda nodded and walked off with Patty.

"This is because of me. I should've been here." Barry said.

"Barry, you were blind. There was nothing that you could have done." Iris said to him.

Despite my dislike for her, I agreed.

"You think this mask can help us find that woman?" Joe asked.

"Any evidence on this is just gonna match Linda," I answered.

"I'll think of something else. Light's not gonna kill again." Barry said, him and Joe walking away.

I started to follow but Iris stopped me. "I told you to be gone. Why are you still here?" she asked.

"Because I am not afraid of you, Iris. I know you think you're the shit here, but to me, you're nothing but a manipulative cunt who can use a pen." I said to her and walked off to find Barry.

When I found him, we walked around a corner before walking off (hand in hand, might I add) to find an alley to speed off in.

We arrived at Star Labs soon after. "Caitlin are you guys okay?" Barry asked.

"Yeah," Caitlin said.

"Barry, I'm sorry. Dr. Light's never killed before. I thought we could reason with her." Jay said.

"YOU CANNOT REASON WITH SOMEONE UNDER ZOOM'S INFLUENCE," Harry said, coming into the cortex.

"And now a man is dead because of you, Garrick. This whole thing is because of you. He doubts himself. Because of you. But believe me, Barry can do what you could not. Barry can stop Zoom!" he said.

"I spent two years hunting Zoom," Jay said.

"WRONG! Zoom hunted you. You spent the last two years of your life running, running, running from Zoom." Harry said.

"Look, Zoom would've killed me, just like he will kill Barry if you lead him down this path," Jay said.

"No, because he is not like you. Barry runs towards danger, not from it. Because Barry's not a coward." Harry said.

At those last words, Jay punched Harry, sending him back into the computer console. Harry turned and punched Jay in the face and then in the stomach. He went in for another punch but Jay blocked it and caught his arm, leaving him open for Jay to punch him in the stomach three times. They continued to fight until Barry sped up and broke them apart. I stood in front of Harry and Barry stood in front of Jay.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled.

The two dropped their defensive stances and I moved for Harry to walk away. Jay sniffled, wiping his nose and Barry glanced at him.

Barry walked over to me. "Watch him, keep him away from Harry," he whispered to me.

I nodded and he walked off too.

"How did you get this?" Harry asked as Cisco wheeled a cart into the cortex.

Jay stood off into a corner and Barry stood between him and Harry just in case. I stood in between Cisco and Caitlin.

"Iris shot it off Dr. Light when she attacked Linda," Barry answered.

"You know how to use the mask to find Light?" Jay asked.

"Yes, I do. All we have to do it give it to these two." Harry said, pointing at Cisco and me.

"Why us?" He asked.

"Because you two have powers," he said.

Caitlin looked at us and moved out of the way and Barry scoffed.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"I developed this watch to detect meta-humans," he said, unveiling the watch on his wrist.

He pointed the watch at Barry and it went off, flashing red. Then he walked to Caitlin and it did nothing.

"You never got an alert on your phone. You never reprogrammed the Star Labs' satellite. And this is why." he said.

He then walked to Cisco and we watched as it flashed red. Cisco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Harry moved over to me and put the watch in front of me. It went off loudly, flashing red.

"They're meta-humans," Harry said.

I looked down at my feet, smiling a little.

 _"They needed to know anyway, sweetheart,"_ Veronica said _._

"I feel so much better. I hate keeping secrets." I said, looking up with a smile on my face.

"Cisco, have you known about this? And you didn't say anything to us?" Barry asked him, completely ignoring me.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you. Thanks a lot, Harry." Cisco said as Harry walked back over to the cart. "I swear. I was, but I didn't. I was just...I was afraid." Cisco said.

"Afraid of what?" Barry asked.

"Dr. Wells said the dark matter gave me this, this gift. He said that one day I'd thank him for it. What if I become like him?" Cisco said.

"Cisco, I don't think any of us would become evil if we all of a sudden got powers. Even if they were from Dr. Wells." Caitlin said.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right. I should've said something. That's my fault. I'm sorry." Cisco said.

"Well, you can be sorry later. Because right now, we have to use your powers to find Dr. Light." Harry said.

"Cisco, your abilities, how do they work?" Jay said.

"Uh, I get these feelings sometimes. These vibes. Visions of the breachers when they come to this Earth. I just- I'm not sure what triggers it. And sometimes it just happens. Sometimes, it's when I'm touching something of theirs." Cisco said.

"Touch the mask. You want to find Dr. Light, do it." Harry said.

Cisco looked towards Barry, who shrugged and then he looked back to me, where I gave him a smile and a thumbs up.

He touched the mask, closing his eyes. But nothing happened. He grunted and made a funny sound.

"I don't think it's working," he said.

"Try again," Harry said, urging him.

When Cisco hesitated, he yelled, "Try again!"

"Yo." Barry stepped forward, trying to stop Harry.

Cisco touched the mask again but was discouraged when nothing happened. "I'm sorry. It's not-"

"AGAIN!" Harry yelled at him.

"I can't control it," Cisco said.

"Because you're afraid!" Harry said, picking up the mask.

'I'm telling you, I don't know how it works! I can't just make it happen!" Cisco yelled.

"I'm telling you, yes you can!" Harry said, and thrust the mask towards Cisco's chest.

Cisco gasped, his eyes seeming to glaze over for a second. When Harry removed the mask from his chest, he came out of it.

"South Plaza Train Station, Platform 15," Cisco said.

"What are you waiting for?" Harry turned to Barry, who ran off after that statement.

Caitlin and Iris walked back into the Cortex smiling happily.

"Dr. Light is safely locked in the pipeline," Caitlin said.

"Nicely done," Cisco said, fist bumping Caitlin.

"Wells. Thank you for helping Barry out away Dr. Light." Iris said, walking to Wells.

I sat in a corner and rolled my eyes.

"So, what now?" Joe asked.

"We do what Dr. Wells said. We use her to lure Zoom here. End this, once and for all." Barry said.

"You can't be serious," Jay said.

"More breachers are gonna come. More innocent people may die. I can't let this happen anymore." Barry said.

"Well, you're making a mistake, okay? Zoom is a nightmare you can't wake up from." Jay said.

"I've already had my worst nightmare. His name was reverse-flash. I spent a long time being afraid of him. I'm not gonna be afraid anymore." Barry said.

"Okay, Barry, you may be faster than me, but you're not ready to fight Zoom by yourself."

"That's just it, Jay. I'm not gonna fight him by myself. I've got all of them to help me. I've got Dr. Wells. I've got you."

"No. I can't in good conscience help you when I know it'll only lead to you losing your speed or even worse, your death." Jay said.

"Optimism must be an Earth-1 thing." I joked.

"You all need to ask yourself why this man, for years, wouldn't admit that he was responsible for the particle accelerator exploding underground. He may not be Harrison Wells from your Earth, but he has just as many secrets as the one you knew."

Jay walked off but was stopped by Caitlin.

"Jay, please don't go." She said.

"I'm so sorry, Caitlin," he said and walked away.

"Barry, please talk to me." I pleaded, following him throughout the cortex until finally, I locked him in a room.

He started to speed away but I put up a force-field and blocked him in.

"Fine," he said and sat down in a chair.

"I'm sorry." I said to him.

"For what? Lying to me? Keeping secrets, or just straight up not telling me?" He asked.

"Everything. I only kept it from you because I didn't understand it myself. I got new powers after I was kidnapped and then I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry."

"You still could've come to me, I would've found a way to help or at least understand," he said.

"I know this. But my powers weren't from the dark matter like you or Cisco. I was born with them." I said.


End file.
